<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Doesn't Even Go Here by Akiragane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832975">He Doesn't Even Go Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane'>Akiragane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, D R A M A, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Language, I Had To, I know it sounds bad but trust me that's just the movie, I know it's so stupid, M/M, Manipulation and Emotional Abuse, Mean girls Au, So watch the movie before you read this for context, Swearing, but like, i'm sorry in advance, some smut, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi had lived in Africa most of his life, but then his dad got laid off they had to move back to Japan. Now he has to get used to a normal school environment.</p><p>He befriends two people, Chiaki Nanami and Ouma Kokichi. But then he meets the Plastics, teen royalty of the school, and for some reason, they've taken a liking to Makoto.</p><p>Yes, he had looked a lion in the eyes before, but how the hell was he going to survive this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Hinata Hajime, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cautionary Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who's here from TikTok? Cause I hinted at it in my TikTok that I was going to release this so here it is!</p><p>I really hope you enjoy, depending on how I'm feeling this might have slow updates but we'll see how this goes.</p><p>This was such a dumb idea but I like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stage was silent for a few beats, no one saying a thing. Then the stage lit up, revealing two people, one was sitting on a desk, playing on what appeared to be a Nintendo switch. The other was leaning against the desk. Suddenly the girl playing stopped, then looked at the audience.</p><p>"You wanna know what happened to Makoto Naegi?" she asked. She sighed. "It's a cautionary tale, of fear and lust and pride."</p><p>The other perked up, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet. "Based on actual events, where people died!"</p><p>"No one died."</p><p>Kokichi stuck his tongue out at Chiaki. "But how far would you go, to be popular and hot?" he draped himself over the desk. "Would you resist temptation? No, you would not!" he smirked.</p><p>Chikai shoved him off and pocketed the switch, walking down the broadway stage with Kokichi in tow. "Just admit it..." she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>"Sometimes mean is what you are, mean is easier than nice." she and Kokichi started harmonizing, reaching the end of the stage. "And though mean can take you far..."</p><p>Chiaki sighed. "Maybe this will make you think twice," she muttered.</p><p>Kokichi laughed out loud. Then he proceeded to strike various poses on the stage, each more extravagant than the last, making Chikai laugh as well. "Kick! Layout! Fosse!"</p><p>Chiaki spun around and pulled her hood over her head. "This is a cautionary tale! About corruption and betrayal!"</p><p>Kokichi put his hands around his mouth as a makeshift megaphone. "And getting hit by a bus!" he added.</p><p>"You can't buy integrity at the mall, it's not for sale."</p><p>"Nice."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The two walked around each other, linking arms while standing back to back. Kokichi basically winked at the audience while Chiaki's expression held more warning to it. "This is a cautionary tale!" both sang at the same time, Kokichi putting more oomph into it while Chiaki looked borderline bored. </p><p>They both belted out more notes and the orchestra below them performed a number that was borderline godly, completely hooking the audience.</p><p>Kokichi smiled and unhooked from Chiaki, spinning around, making himself centre stage, as usual, lifting his arms up in the air. "Our story begins across the globe, in Africa!" he laughed out loud.</p><p>Chiaki grabbed him by the collar and smiled, waving before she dragged him off to let the story begin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Roars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not me being borderline addicted to the musical.</p><p>Honestly though, most of the songs are lowkey bangers, highkey recommend you listen to them if you get the chance to. :)</p><p>Also, words in <i>italics</i> are words in a different language even if I use the actual language, most likely Swahili or English (they speak Japanese here). I'll put translations for when I use the actual language<br/>Yes I know there are multiple African languages but they're using Swahili here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, they could've been a lot more kind when they ripped that lion to shreds.</p><p>"Better entertainment than whatever the fuck they're playing on TV," Komaru said, basically reading Makoto's mind.</p><p>"Language."</p><p>"Piss off."</p><p>The two were sitting on a rock not too far away from the African village they were staying in, watching as a nearby pride of lions ripped their 'king' to shreds. The lionesses felt they had enough of that particular lead lion and decided to just kill him. It was a natural occurrence in nature and Makoto had seen it before. Komaru liked to make up stories about what kind of drama caused the lionesses to react that way.</p><p>"What if he... let's say he cheated on his wife lioness and then he hogged all the food and got fat off of it! Then he spilt some juicy secrets about the other lions in the pride and that made them all go into a civil war before finding out the culprit!" Komaru said excitedly. </p><p>Makoto laughed out loud. "You certainly come up with some interesting backstories for these animals," he said, standing up.</p><p>Komaru stood up as well, chatting with him as they started walking back home to their tent.</p><p>This was probably a weird situation, so I should probably explain. The hero of our story is Makoto Naegi, his father was an animal researcher and his mom was a paediatrician. They had both landed jobs here in Africa and that's why they were here. Makoto and Komaru had spent their entire lives here and couldn't really imagine it any other way.</p><p>"<em>Hey, Makoto</em>." someone from one of the other huts shouted at them. "<em>Are the lions gone yet</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Almost</em>!" Makoto yelled back. "<em>I'd say another hour before you should go out again. There's a male lion carcass waiting for you</em>!" he teased.</p><p>The person gave him a thumbs up and Komaru grumbled. "I still don't understand how you can speak three languages perfectly," she complained. "I can barely keep my English grammar straight and I fumbled over my words in Swahili."</p><p>Makoto offered her an awkward laugh. "Sorry, I guess I just don't really have anything to do other than study language and math."</p><p>"Aren't you learning JSL as well?" Komaru asked.</p><p>Makoto nodded once. "Yeah..." he trailed off.</p><p>Komaru groaned out loud. "Of course you had to be smart! Why couldn't mom and dad give me some of the brains?!"</p><p>That did make Makoto laugh. "Hey, I already help you with your homework when you need it. Stop complaining."</p><p>They reached their tent and walked in through the flap, immediately greeted by their mom. "Makoto, Komaru, welcome back!" she said, running in from their makeshift kitchen. "We have some news... and your father is coming home early today."</p><p>Komaru and Makoto looked at each other. Their mom's expression gave away nothing about the severity of the situation, but both were expecting the worst. As if on cue, their dad walked in from the flap next, nodding to both of them.</p><p>Within the next fifteen minutes, the Naegi family was sitting on the couch the siblings across the one from their parents. Komaru and Makoto were completely stiff as their parents whispered to each other until their dad finally sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen, I got laid off my job." he started.</p><p>Not a good start.</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Komaru exclaimed. "But you're the best goddamn researcher they got!"</p><p>Makoto wasn't entirely sure how to react. His mom motioned for Komaru to calm down. "Hey, this isn't the end of the world. I've already secured a job when we move back to Japan, so we're not going to be at rock bottom for the moment," she explained.</p><p>"We're going back to Japan?" Makoto asked.</p><p>The thought thrilled him, but also terrified him. The earliest of his memories were in Japan, but the only thing he really learned from there was how to walk and talk. Komaru didn't even get that until they were whisked away here.</p><p>His parents looked at each other. "We know it's going to be a bit of an adjustment, but we're certain you'll be able to do it. And we'll be moving you to a real school, so maybe you'll meet some friends that aren't animals!"</p><p>Komaru groaned loudly. "All we are is evolved animals, mom." she reminded her. "Besides, I'm still not sold on going back to Japan."</p><p>She crossed her arms and huffed. Makoto relaxed his shoulders and looked over at her. "Hey, maybe we should give it a chance, Komaru. It's not really our decision to make, and a little change never hurt anyone, right?"</p><p>Komaru's expression softened and she exhaled. "Fine. Jesus, why are you so goddamn convincing."</p><p>Makoto beamed. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't entirely sure about this whole situation either. However... going to a real school instead of studying at home kind of scared him. He only hoped he'd be able to make the cut.</p><p>The flight to Japan was long and boring. Komaru slept through most of it, but Makoto was antsy. He wondered if the others would look down at him. He had a cellphone... teenagers had cellphones, right? What kind of made it worse is he'd be moving in within the first semester of his 2nd year. So he might be behind everyone already.</p><p>Arriving at their new house proved not to be absolutely terrible. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny. Komaru and Makoto had their own rooms but had to share a bathroom, fair enough. They spent the first three days unpacking and getting ready to stay here.</p><p>And then the dreaded day came. Makoto's first day of school. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to get out of the car when his dad pulled up.</p><p>"You okay, champ?" his dad asked.</p><p>Makoto nodded and opened the door. "Thanks, I'll see you after school," he said, watching as his dad drove away.</p><p>He turned around and looked up at the school. Hope's Peak Academy. He swallowed hard, scared, but also feeling hopeful. He walked in through the entrance and almost immediately tripped over his feet. Luckily he caught himself and stumbled inside. Prior to coming here, he had received a locker code and a schedule as well as a map. He took a deep breath as he walked through the crowd of students, hoping not to do anything that would make him stand out.</p><p><em>Just make it to your classes and don't cause any problems</em>. he thought to himself.</p><p>Yeah, he could do this.</p><p>He walked into what he was pretty sure was his homeroom, unsure of exactly what he was supposed to do from this point on. He stood there for half a second, weighing his options when all of a sudden someone crashed into him.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Makoto heard a feminine voice squeak.</p><p>He turned around just as the lady fell over and split whatever drink she was holding all over her apron. "Oh my God, I am so so sorry!" Makoto gasped.</p><p>The lady laughed out loud, standing up and picking up her cup. "It's fine, I'll just take it off."</p><p>At first, Makoto thought she meant her entire skirt, but was relieved when she just removed the apron and folded it over the teacher's desk, dusting her hands off right after. "There we go. Now I don't think I recognize you. Are you our new student? Makoto Naegi, right?"</p><p>Makoto nodded sheepishly. The lady smiled. "Welcome! My name is Chisa Yukizome and I'll be your homeroom teacher! I also teach AP calculus. But I'm not sure if you're on that list or not."</p><p>"I am?" Makoto replied. "My schedule says I am at least."</p><p>Ms Yukizome clasped her hands together. "Oh, you must be a smart cookie then! Nice to meet you, Naegi!" she replied, sounding peppy and overall excited.</p><p>The bell rang and Ms Yukizome motioned Makoto to his seat, standing in the front with a confident stance. "Alright, good morning everyone!" she said with a wave. "I first want to start off by saying-"</p><p>She was interrupted by the principal coming into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" he asked.</p><p>Ms Yukizome shook her head. "Not at all, Mr Kirigiri," she said. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Mr Kirigiri stepped in and coughed. "Uh, I just wanted to let everyone know, in case you were not made aware already, we do have a new student joining this class, who came here from Africa. And I want you to please show him the same respect you would any student." he made eye contact with Makoto. "Mr Naegi."</p><p>Makoto flinched and he looked up. Mr Kirigiri gave him a nod. Makoto gulped and stood up. "Um hi?" he said, voice wavering. "I'm Makoto Naegi. It's very nice to meet you all." he made a quick little bow.</p><p>"How the fuck do you speak Japanese?" someone in the back asked.</p><p>Ms Yukizome glared at them. "Hey, first of all, we don't use that language in a school environment!" she said, pointing at him.</p><p>"Oh, my parents spoke Japanese at home. But I can speak English and Swahili if you're more interested in that." Makoto calmly explained.</p><p>"Prove it!" someone else shouted.</p><p>Makoto cleared his throat. "<em>Habari za asubuhi, ni vizuri kukutana nanyi nyote</em> (Good morning, it's nice to meet you all)," he spoke, accent and all.</p><p>People gave him blank stares, and for a moment Makoto thought he messed up big time, then someone clapped loudly. "Props to you, I could never." a girl in the front said with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>Makoto smiled back at her. Ms Yukizome clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and Makoto sat back down. "Alright, what I wanted to say is some basic announcements, including our new student. If you don't treat him with respect I will come for your collarbones."</p><p>That was... an odd threat. But regardless, Makoto was glad that she was the way she was, she seemed nice, and he really hoped he could find some nice people here. Here's to hoping. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all deserved another chapter so here you go. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Where Do You Belong?/Meet The Plastics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adventures of the short people squad (TM)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homeroom was exactly how Makoto expected it to be. Not very entertaining, and pretty boring in fact.</p><p>Oof, Komaru must be rubbing off on him. </p><p>But soon enough the bell did ring and Makoto watched everyone stand up and start heading to their next class. Makoto put his stuff away and was about to stand up before someone slammed their hands down on his desk.</p><p>He looked up to see a boy that couldn't have been any taller than him with purple hair flipped out at the sides and an absolutely malicious grin on his face.</p><p>"Hey hey! You're Makoto Naegi, right?" he asked. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Kokichi Ouma! You're adorable, aren't you?"</p><p>Makoto was completely shocked. Someone next to him sighed. He looked over to see a small girl with a hood pulled over her head. "Ouma, stop harassing the new kid," she said, barely looking up from what appeared to be a 3DS.</p><p>Kokichi stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to Makoto. "Anyways, what class ya got next?" he asked, practically snatching Makoto's schedule out of his hands, then wrinkling his nose. "Ugh, Health?" he asked.</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?"</p><p>The girl on the DS stood up, still playing on the small device. "Yes, come with us, we'll show you the way." she offered.</p><p>"Oh, thank you so much!" Makoto exclaimed as he stood up and followed the two... outside.</p><p>He very quickly realized what was wrong. "Um, this doesn't look like a Health classroom?" he noted.</p><p>Kokichi plopped down on a patch of grass and the girl, which Makoto had learned was named Chiaki Nanami, sat down next to him. Kokichi snorted. "Trust me, you aren't missing anything in Health class," he replied.</p><p>Chiaki nodded once. "The only thing they really talk about in there is sex and why you shouldn't have it or you'll explode."</p><p>Makoto hated himself for almost laughing. "Is that... true?" he asked.</p><p>Kokichi nodded. "Direct quote from the teach himself. Although the man never takes attendance, he doesn't care enough for that. So a lot of kids skip it."</p><p>"So I won't be in trouble for this?" Makoto asked, finally sitting down and crossing his legs.</p><p>Chiaki shook her head, eyes moving along the screen. "You'll be fine. You should go to your next class though, we can't exactly stop you from doing that," she said softly.</p><p>Kokichi smiled. "Buuuuuuut, y'know if you have any questions, Africa, we're more than happy to provide. After all, we wouldn't want you to walk into social suicide!"</p><p>Makoto was in the middle of pulling out a book from his bag when he registered what Kokichi said. "Africa?" he asked. "I was born here, y'know?"</p><p>Kokichi giggled. "I'm aware of that." he joked, winking.</p><p>"Ouma stop," Chiaki said half-heartedly with an eye roll. "Sorry, he's too gay for his own good."</p><p>Makoto nodded. "I mean... I guess I'm fine with that..." he mumbled, flipping the pages of his book.</p><p>Then he heard a loud groan. Kokichi made a gagging motion. "Are you seriously studying while you're fucking skipping class?" he sneered.</p><p>"It's not school stuff, it's personal," he said, lifting up the book. "I'm learning JSL, and that takes a lot of energy, I need as much time to learn as I can."</p><p>Chiaki seemed to have paused her game and she made eye contact with Makoto for the first time. Her eyes were a pretty shade of pink, morphing into green on the outside. "You really like learning language, huh?" she asked.</p><p>Makoto awkwardly laughed. "Yeah, I've just always been fascinated by how many different different ways of speaking there were. But I also like math, because it's constant," he admitted.</p><p>Kokichi gave him a look. "Oh, my Jesus Christ on a cracker. You're such a fucking nerd." he threw his head back in annoyance.</p><p>Chiaki rolled her eyes again and returned to her game. "Pay no mind to him, he's bluffing, gets A's on pretty much everything." she smiled.</p><p>Kokichi slapped her shoulder. "You're the fucking worst, y'know that, right?" he pouted.</p><p>Chiaki just shrugged. Makoto smiled. These people really did seem pretty cool, maybe they could be friends.</p><p>Just then Kokichi spotted something, and his eyes widened. "Oop, don't look now, Plastics, 5 o'clock," he said, pointing.</p><p>Makoto turned around and saw... something he couldn't exactly believe. Teens were running around outside for PE class, but there were three in the middle, sitting down and talking, not participating. What was that about? "Plastics?" he asked.</p><p>"They're teen royalty," Chiaki explained. "Rulers of the school, the only clique you want nothing to do with, trust me."</p><p>Kokichi snickered. "Look at Maizono's skirt, there is no way that's dress coded."</p><p>"I'm sorry, mind explaining to me who these people are?" Makoto requested.</p><p>Chiaki sighed, exasperated as though she had just lost in her game. "The one with the pigtails is Junko Enoshima. She has the tea on everyone. Knows absolutely everything about everybody and can't keep her mouth shut. She's the second meanest of them, absolutely heartless. There was a rumour she was sexually harassing one of her upperclassmen last year, and it turned into this whole thing."</p><p>"But that's why her hair is so big! It's full of <em>secrets</em>." Kokichi hissed the last word. "Also, I 100% believe that rumour."</p><p>Jesus... these people already sound awful.</p><p>Chiaki pointed to the blue-haired one, the one Kokichi commented about her skirt. "That's Sayaka Maizono, she is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet, at least school-wise."</p><p>Kokichi cackled to himself. "I once saw her put a 'd' in the word 'orange'." his whispered behind his hand.</p><p>"However she is incredibly manipulative, can bend nearly anyone to her will. There was also a thing she had with a band a while back, she got super popular and had to move up here to get away from fans." Chiaki continued.</p><p>Sayaka didn't look super dangerous, she just kind of looked oblivious. Makoto wasn't entirely sure about her. But then again... he hadn't been here very long, so he'd really have to reserve judgement until he actually witnessed these people firsthand.</p><p>Chiaki scowled, setting her DS down in her lap. "And the blonde of the group. That's Byakuya Togami. The worst of the worst, Queen Bee of the school, controls pretty much everyone. No one can bring themselves to hate him, because they're scared of what he and his parents' money would do to them. He's the nastiest. An absolute bitch of a man."</p><p>"And he's actually really hot..." Kokichi pouted. "But he's a fucking asshole."</p><p>Togami certainly didn't look nice in the slightest. His expression was completely cold underneath white-rimmed glasses, menacing even. His eyes darted over to wear Makoto, Kokichi, and Chiaki were sitting, and Makoto swore they made eye contact. He gulped.</p><p>"So... stay away from those three?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes." Kokichi and Chiaki said in unision.</p><p>The other classes Makoto had kind of just sped by, and soon enough it was lunchtime, and Kokichi and Chiaki had somehow found him and were dragging him into the lunchroom. "Welcome to the central nervous system of the school, du-du-du-dun! The cafeteria!" Kokichi announced.</p><p>Chiaki nodded, still attached to her game. "You'll see the type of cliques here. Cool Transfers, Mean Transfers, Burnouts, Jocks..." she started listing them off. "Sexually Active Band Geeks, Show Choir, don't ask, Techies, you get the idea."</p><p>"And... the Plastics..." Makoto filled in.</p><p>Chiaki nodded. "You catch on quick," she noted.</p><p>"So then where do you guys sit?"</p><p>Kokichi rushed over to a table in the corner where three others were already sitting. One of them waved them over, one of them glared at them, and the last one just had Kokichi in his lap already.</p><p>Chiaki sat down next to the brown-haired one and he wrapped his arm around her. "Naegi, this is my boyfriend, Hajime Hinata and his twin brother Izuru Kamukura," she explained.</p><p>Kokichi pointed to the boy behind him. "And this is Shuichi Saihara. Everyone, meet Africa."</p><p>Izuru scowled. "Makoto Naegi, transfer student from Africa, 2nd year," he noted.</p><p>Makoto was completely frozen. "Um... how did you-?"</p><p>"Izuru has a photographic memory, and our principal mentioned you to him at one point," Hajime explained.</p><p>Makoto shifted his gaze between the two. Were they really twins? Izuru had long black hair probably hanging down to his ankles while Hajime had short brown hair, and their eyes were different colours, Izuru's were crimson but Hajime's were an amber-hazel colour. They sounded the same and appeared to be the same height but that was probably where the similarities stopped. "Oh, okay..." was all he said.</p><p>"Why did you bring another person here?" Izuru asked, stabbing his food with a plastic knife. "We don't need our group getting any bigger."</p><p>"Oh, give him a chance!" Kokichi whined. "It's not like he's a threat to you or anything!"</p><p>Izuru shot him a glare and Kokichi stuck his tongue out at him. Saihara sighed and rubbed his forehead, as if this entire conversation was giving him a migraine.</p><p>Regardless of the pretty cold introduction, it's not like they weren't interesting people to talk to, and Makoto felt more comfortable about being in a small group of people like this.</p><p>Little did he know this would be the last normal day he'd have for a while to come. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More people in their little group because twin Izuru and Hajime give me life. Saihara has a genuine role in here though. SaiOuma not in the tags yet because technically they ain't together yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stupid With Love/Apex Predator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is going to be slightly different than the Mean Girls you're used to. Komaeda is, in a sense, is more of a mix of Janis and Aaron. However, as it will become apparent later, Togami won't have any interest in dating Komaeda. There will be a differ in the story for a reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AP calculus was right after lunch, and luckily Makoto could find that without much trouble. He was actually excited for this class, as Ms Yukizome would be teaching it, and he was actually pretty decent with math.</p><p>He sat down in a seat near the middle and kind of slumped down. People were already looking at him funny.</p><p>"Alrighty, starting with a new chapter we're going to be working more with derivatives and..."</p><p>Makoto actually ended up tuning her out. He knew this already. There wasn't really any reason for him studying as much as he did in homeschool, but he knew he was at least four chapters ahead of this stuff. Homework would be a piece of cake.</p><p>During class though, he did look around a lot, and he caught the person directly sitting next to him sneaking glances at him a lot. It both terrified him because he was afraid of the silent judging, and also... confused him.</p><p>Because he was insanely attractive. Messy white hair and pale skin with cloudy grey-green eyes, scars littering his neck and collarbones that Makoto thought were hickies at first but then he recognized the mark of a scalpel and realized they were probably surgery scars. What kind of surgery do you need on your neck? That's where your lymphones were... right?</p><p>Class ended and Makoto got up, not even realizing that his face was red until he was out of the classroom. He slammed his head against the locker. Jesus... why was he so embarrassed? He couldn't be catching feels on the first day of school... could he?</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>Makoto yelped, nearly jumping a mile in the air, before stumbling back and nearly falling. But the person in front of him dropped everything he was holding and grabbed his hand to keep him steady.</p><p>"I'm sorry! Are you alright?"</p><p>It was that boy. Makoto immediately felt like dying. "Uh... yeah I'm okay," he replied.</p><p>He was able to right himself and then knelt down to help his saviour to gather his stuff. "I'm really sorry about that, you startled me."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." the guy replied, finally gathering his stuff together. "You're the new kid, right? From Africa? My name's Nagito Komaeda, it's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Yup, that's me. I'm Makoto Naegi, and it's nice to meet you too," he replied.</p><p>Yay, he was making small talk with the hot guy. This was surely going to go down in flames.</p><p>"Are you good at math?" Komaeda asked.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The worksheet... you finished it before she was even done explaining how to do it."</p><p>So... wait had he been watching him more closely than he thought? That was... a little weird. Makoto swallowed thickly. "Um, yeah I am... went I was in homeschool we were a few chapters ahead so I've already been over this," he explained, closing up on himself.</p><p>Komaeda smiled and leaned against the lockers. "That's lucky. There's a 50/50 chance I'll even understand the material, and then it's a gamble every test we have." he trailed off a little.</p><p>"Have you considered getting a tutor?"</p><p>The words left Makoto's mouth before he even morphed them in his brain. Komaeda's grin widened. "You offering?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto slapped his hands over his face in embarrassment. "I mean... if you really need help on it then I could... um..."</p><p>"I'm free on Thursday, we can go to my house, it's pretty much empty around that time."</p><p>Makoto blinked. Did... was this a date? No... this was helping a classmate who needed tutoring. Makoto was sure he'd be able to help at least a little, it wasn't really going to be any different than teaching Komaru, right? "Yeah, of course." he agreed.</p><p>Komaeda's smile turned soft, and Makoto swore he felt his heart actually explode in his chest. GOD he hated having crushes. Most of the time they didn't hit this quickly, but he hadn't really been in any other relationships and had next to no idea how he was supposed to react to this. Komaeda flipped his phone out and held it out to Makoto, contacts open. Makoto gingerly took it and typed in his number and name.</p><p>"Thanks. I'll see you then." Komaeda said, backing away with a wave, turning the corner.</p><p>Right before Makoto heard a loud crashing sound and the janitor cursing loudly.</p><p>"YOU'RE HOOKING UP WITH KOMA-"</p><p>Makoto slapped his hand over Kokichi's mouth, shushing him. They were skipping Health again and hanging out at the same spot the next day. Chiaki was lying on her stomach, mildly intrigued by the conversation.</p><p>"I'm not <em>hooking up </em>with him." Makoto clarified. "We're just studying at his house."</p><p>He removed his hand from Kokichi's mouth to reveal a wide grin. "Which is high school slang for having hot steamy kinky sex for like seven hours straight. As if there would be anything straight about this situation."</p><p>"Kokichi, I'm sorry but could you please shut up?" Chiaki spoke, not even looking up from her game. </p><p>Makoto sighed. "Listen... yes he's cute but I don't want to rush into things. I've never really had sex before anyways, so I doubt that's where this is going at all."</p><p>"Film it." Kokichi offered.</p><p>"I'm sorry WHAT?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Kokichi shrugged. "I wanna see. Komaeda a really good fuck from what I've heard."</p><p>"Wait, he sleeps around?"</p><p>A lump formed in the back of his throat. Was Komaeda a fuckboy that was planning just to mess with his feelings? Kokichi groaned. "No, not like that. You aren't the first one to find him attractive, and there are the rumours that he'd literally open himself up for anybody. Komaeda isn't really one to deny those kinds of rumours, it's probably because he thinks so lowly of himself. Honestly, you would be good for him if you got together."</p><p>Makoto exhaled. Well, that's a relief.</p><p>However, his life was only going to get more complicated when lunch rolled around. He tried to walk over to where Kokichi, Chiaki, and the others were sitting, but just as he was walking over there he was practically scooped up by two girls and dragged backwards.</p><p>"HEY!" he shouted, but it was drowned out by the voices in the cafeteria.</p><p>He thrashed his head around to see a head of pink pigtails and another of blue hair.</p><p>Oh <em>fuuuuuuck</em>.</p><p>The girls dropped him off at one of the seats and sat down across from him, one on either side of the one person Makoto dreading meeting entirely. Byakuya Togami.</p><p>"Makoto Naegi, right?" Togami spoke, lacing his fingers and setting them on the table, right in front of what looked like an incredibly expensive lunch. Makoto gulped. "Um... yeah that's me."</p><p>Togami smirked. "Charmed, I'm sure. I've heard about you, from what I know you've been homeschooled your entire life, right?" he spoke.</p><p>Junko gasped loudly, drumming her hands on the table. "So that means you've never been to a real school before?!" she exclaimed. "Shut up... SHUT UP!"</p><p>"I... didn't say anything..." Makoto whimpered.</p><p>Sayaka raised her hand a bit. "Wait, if you're from Africa... how come you're white?"</p><p>Silence. Makoto opened his mouth and then closed it. Junko groaned dramatically. "Oh my God, Sayaka! You can't just ask a person why they're white!"</p><p>Makoto cleared his throat. "I... was born here in Japan... and my parents are native Japanese... we only lived in Africa for a decade ish."</p><p>Togami leaned back slightly. "Listen, you don't know how this school operates, and as it's dictator I'm offering you something you can't refuse, a chance to join our little group and learn the ups and downs of a real school environment. You could get any girl you want, be anyone you wish to be, be eternally popular, whatever your heart desires."</p><p>None of that sounded ideal to Makoto. He wanted real friends, and he didn't just want some girl. Yeah, he was pinning for Komaeda but he wasn't ready to voice that yet. Popularity wasn't at the top of his list at all, and he felt like he was already the person he wanted to be.</p><p>He glanced over at Chiaki and Kokichi, who were staring at him, confused. Makoto cleared his throats. "Uh... will you excuse me for a second?"</p><p>The next minute he was in the boys' bathroom with Hajime, Izuru, and Kokichi, who was running his fingers through his hair and pacing. "What the fuck... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" he shouted.</p><p>Makoto gulped. "I'm sorry, they just kinda grabbed me!" he admitted. "They... they don't really look as bad as you say..." he mumbled.</p><p>Hajime looked over at Izuru, who was glaring at him, arms crossing, nails digging into his arms. "Not that bad? The Plastics are the worst kind of people. They turn everything you think you know 180 degrees until you're nothing more than one of their drones. Togami is interested in you <em>for now</em>, but that's going to be short-lived and you'll come to realize that eventually."</p><p>Makoto tensed. Hajime sighed, putting a hand on Izuru's shoulder. "Listen, Naegi... take it from us... the Plastics aren't the kind of people you really want to get involved with. I know they seem alright now, however, they really are horrible people."</p><p>"Wait... wait wait wait..." Kokichi interjected. "Watch out, I'm about to be brilliant!"</p><p>He ran up and grabbed Makoto's hands. "Don't you see?! This is perfect! We could destroy the Plastics from the inside out!" he started. "Think about it, with an inside source giving us all the juicy deets on Togami and the others we could ruin their reputation at the school..." he snapped. "...like <em>that!</em>"</p><p>The twins shared a look, and seemingly an entire conversation took place between them. Twin telepathy maybe? Then Hajime turned back, smiling. "I think that's actually a fairly good idea," he said. "In fact... I think it's just the right of crazy that it might work."</p><p>Izuru scowled. "And if Naegi turns to the dark side with the Plastics?" he asked.</p><p>"It won't come to that, I promise," Makoto said. Did he think this was insane? Yes. But was he on board with it 100%? Hell yes. He trusted his friends, they were the first ones he had made here, and he wanted to help them. He only hoped he could topple the king as nicely as possible.</p><p>So Makoto returned back to the Plastics' table as though nothing had happened and agreed to join them.</p><p>Togami had smirked when he said that. "Welcome," he said, holding his hand out for Makoto to shake. "To the best years of your fucking life."</p><p>Sayaka and Junko had cheered at that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't taken AP calc... haha I don't know what I'm talking about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What's Wrong With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>Trigger Warning</b><br/>Because this chapter has a lotta shit in it that's not okay but that's how we're gonna move the plot along. Please be cautious when reading, okay?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna say this now, ALL of the Plastics will get either justice or character development.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alrighty, so how has stalking the Plastics been going?" Kokichi asked.</p><p>The three had moved their location to the front of the school for second period since they didn't want Togami and the others to see them conspiring. Makoto shrugged. "I've only been talking to them for like a day. All they really do is bitch about each other and everyone else in the school, it was uncomfortable..."</p><p>Chiaki looked up from her game. "Did they talk about us at all?"</p><p>Makoto furrowed his brow trying to remember.</p><p>"By the waaaay, you were talking to Chiaki and the others before, right?" Junko had asked him.</p><p>"Um, yeah I was," Makoto admitted. </p><p>Togami had let out a loud groan. "Good thing we rescued you then. Each one of those people are insane."</p><p>"Care the elaborate on that?" Makoto questioned.</p><p>Togami had taken off his glasses in order to facepalm and rub at his eyes. "Starting off with Saihara, an absolute stalker, terrifyingly deadly to the point where he has no reaction to death. He's messed up in the head for sure."</p><p>Sayaka had jumped in as well. "And I heard Hinata was cheating on Nanami... with his own twin brother!"</p><p>Junko laughed at that, loud and boisterous. "Ouma's just a fucking fag, not to mention Nanami always has her nose buried in a game like she wants to block out the world around her! I bet she has had something suuuuuuper traumatic happen to her."</p><p>Chiaki had knit her brows together when she heard this. Kokichi looked downright offended, and understandably so. Makoto had met Saihara, he had a class with him and he was genuinely a nice person, kind of shy but he wasn't a stalker. Hajime cheating on Chiaki with Izuru was unlikely as well, the two were close but not in that way. Junko calling Kokichi slurs had boiled his blood and he wanted to slap her.</p><p>And then there was Chiaki. Makoto had absolutely no idea what her baggage was but he didn't want to ask for fear of forcing her to dredge up some bad memories.</p><p>"Are you actually fucking kidding me?!" Kokichi downright screamed. "These motherfucking BITCHES had the absolutely AUDACITY to say that Shumai was MESSED UP IN THE HEAD?!"</p><p>Chiaki let a small smirk go across her mouth. "Love that Saihara is the first person on your mind and not yourself."</p><p>Kokichi sputtered and Makoto laughed. "But seriously, you guys don't have to endure that kind of stuff. I really want to see if I can change them."</p><p>"You can mould plastic but if you aren't careful you'll choke," Chiaki warned. "What are your plans for today?"</p><p>"Togami said he wanted to take us out to one of the nearby malls, I think the girls wanted to go shopping and Togami's the only one with a car," Makoto explained.</p><p>Kokichi clapped his hands excitedly. "Nanami works at a video game store in one of the malls the Plastics go to a lot, so you can report directly back to us!"</p><p>"Oh... yeah that would be perfect!"</p><p>So when the time came for the students to head home Makoto walked out the front door where he was supposed to meet the Plastics, wondering where they were, until a fucking <em>limo</em> pulled up in front of him, rolled down to window to reveal Togami, Junko, and Sayaka inside.</p><p>"Get in loser we're going SHOPPING!" Junko exclaimed.</p><p>Well okay then.</p><p>Riding in a limo was kind of a surreal experience. Togami didn't say much the entire time and Junko was arguing with Sayaka while gorging herself on the different snacks. Sayaka was on her phone posting selfies that Junko photobombed about 90% of. Eventually, they arrived and walked in, Makoto feeling very very small the entire time. Yes, his parents thought he was out with friends, but they had no idea he was basically surrounded by deadly predators.</p><p>It actually wasn't that bad. Sayaka and Junko were running around a lot looking for clothes and shoes and whatnot. Togami wasn't very vocal almost the whole time they were there and even bought food for all of them. Meanwhile, Makoto was just terrified, he had never been to a proper shopping mall and was a little overwhelmed. Togami had to have picked up on this but he didn't say anything about it.</p><p>Makoto nearly jumped a mile in the air when his phone went off. He fumbled with it until he got a hold on it and answered.</p><p>"Makoto, hi! I see you!" Komaru shouted from the other line.</p><p>"What? Where?"</p><p>Makoto looked around until he heard a shout from one of the upper levels. He looked up and saw Komaru waving at him, a purple-haired girl standing next to her wearing an oversized sweater. Both were holding Starbucks cups.</p><p>Togami glared up at them. "What is she doing here?" he growled under his breath.</p><p>Komaru dragged her friend down to where Makoto was and grabbed him in a hug. "I didn't think I would see you here! Fukawa was showing me around the mall on our way back from the library!"</p><p>Togami nodded once at the purple-haired girl. "Toko." he regarded.</p><p>Toko shuffled her feet. "Good afternoon, Master Byakuya..." she muttered.</p><p>Junko came out of absolutely nowhere and gasped loudly. "Ooooh, Togami your girlfriend is here." she snickered. "And is that your girlfriend, Naegi?"</p><p>Makoto and Koamru looked at each other and gagged in unison. "Ew, no, Junko, she's my sister," Makoto explained. Komaru kept gagging.</p><p>Junko shrugged. "Well you never know," he said.</p><p>"What's going on?" Sayaka came also out of nowhere with like six bags hanging from her arms. "Oh, hello Fukawa!"</p><p>Toko grumbled something, pulling on her braids. Makoto looked over at Togami. "Is she really your girlfriend?" he asked.</p><p>"Technically she's my fiancee. An arranged thing done by our parents. She's a world-renowned author for her romance stories and my parents want me to marry into a good family, even if she's delusional." </p><p>"Hey!" Komaru shouted. "That's no way to talk to someone you love!"</p><p>"B-But he's right, Naegi..." Toko reminded her. "I-It's fine, d-don't try and defend me."</p><p>Komaru frowned, and she looked like she wanted to say more but Junko cut in. "Whateva, hey I'm bored can we leave? I wanna go to your house!" she shouted, hanging all over Togami.</p><p>"I have no qualms about that," Togami said. "Let's go."</p><p>"I'll call you when I get home!" Komaru shouted as Makoto was dragged off.</p><p>"Okay!" Makoto yelled back.</p><p>Limo to Togami's house.</p><p>Makoto should've expected it to be big, but it was <em>huge</em>. It had nearly a mile of driveway just to get to the gate, fountains in the front, this was a whole fucking <em>mansion</em>. "Oh... my God..." Makoto breathed once they stepped out of the car.</p><p>Togami smirked. "I know, right?"</p><p>Even walking inside it was huge and fancy, Makoto felt like he was going to stop breathing. They even had <em>butlers</em> and <em>maids</em>. Makoto felt really underdressed and dirty for some reason, probably because he knew he had lived in Africa most of his life and that was far from whatever this was.</p><p>Togami led them up a grand staircase and into his room, which was bigger than Makoto's parents' room back at his house. Junko plopped down on the bed and groaned out loud."Oh my Gawd, your girlfriend is soooooo annoying!"</p><p>"Fukawa?" Makoto asked. "She didn't seem that bad."</p><p>"Trust me, she's crazy. Totally attached to Togami, it's creepy."</p><p>"She seemed really close with that girl though, was that your girlfriend, Naegi?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Junko groaned again, even louder and more annoyed. "No, STUPID, that was his fucking <em>sister</em>! Read the damn room will ya?"</p><p>"Calm yourself," Togami demanded, taking his glasses off in front of a full-length mirror. "Naegi, I have been meaning to ask you though-"</p><p>Someone opened the door, one of the butlers came in. "Excuse me, Master Byakuya, your father is requesting to see you immediately."</p><p>Silence. Togami put his glasses back on and brushed himself off. "Right, of course. Ladies, Naegi, I'll be right back."</p><p>And he left.</p><p>And immediately the girls were all over Naegi.</p><p>"Sooo, you find any girls you think are hot?" Junko asked, biting her lip.</p><p>"Uh... no not really?" Makoto replied.</p><p>He wasn't entirely sure how they would react if he told him he had a small, tiny crush on a guy, after all, Junko had called Kokichi the f slur and he was openly gay so... yeah he was going to play it safe for now.</p><p>"Oh really, did you have any girlfriends back in Africa?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Junko pouted. "Laaaaaaame!"</p><p>Sayaka had said nothing, but she definitely felt closer to Makoto than she had been before. Junko rolled over on the bed. "I wanna text Izuru..." she whined.</p><p>Izuru? Sayaka rolled her eyes. "He blocked you on pretty much everything." she reminded her. "I think he's gonna get a restraint order."</p><p>"Restraining order, dumbass!" Junko scowled at her. "And he couldn't, after all, it's my word against his, so who do you think they would believe?"</p><p>"What are you even talking about?"</p><p>"My darling boyfriend, of course!"</p><p>Makoto felt everything stop and then shatter. Izuru wasn't dating Junko, he knew that for a fact. Izuru despised the Plastics, especially Junko, so why would she...</p><p>A memory popped into his head. Something Chiaki had said about her harassing upperclassmen. Izuru was a year older than him and Junko was the same age as Makoto. So did that mean... she didn't... did she? There's no way.</p><p>"I wanna get absolutely <em>railed </em>by him." Junko giggled. "Wouldn't that be fun?"</p><p>She definitely did.</p><p>"Hey, that's not-"</p><p>Sayaka lightly slapped him on the shoulder to shut up. Makoto gave her a look. Junko stood up, holding her arms out in a t-pose. "Welp! I'mma go raid the kitchen! Call me back in when you losers are done fucking or Togami gets back!"</p><p>She left the room, not even bothering to close the door.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Makoto hissed. "You just let her talk about that kind of stuff?! Doesn't she realize that's not okay?!"</p><p>"It's really just better to let her be..." Sayaka admitted. "But that's not what I want to talk about right now."</p><p>Makoto stood up. "I'm sorry, I can't stay I have to leave. I'm feeling sick to my stomach."</p><p>"Oh... well okay then..." Sayaka replied, seemingly a bit disappointed. "I hope your head feels better soon!"</p><p>Makoto left the room without another word, walking out and grabbing his coat towards the front. He dialled his dad. "Hey... dad? Can I come home now?"</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"No... no, not really. Can you just come get me please?"</p><p>"Sure thing, just give me the address and I'll head over."</p><p>"Thank you, dad."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This got sad real fast</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sexy (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWO DAYS UNTIL WiNTER BREAK AND THEN IMMA BE ON A WRITING SPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto didn't think Thursday could come soon enough... but then again it came way too quickly.</p><p>He knew this kind of puppy love affection was kind of moving fast, and he really didn't know where this infatuation came from but he really couldn't stop thinking about Komaeda, was that a bad thing?</p><p>So he was barely expecting it when he walked up to Komaeda's house and it was nearly as big as Togami's. Granted, most of it was hidden within trees planted near enough to the house that you couldn't see the majority of it if you drove by.</p><p>Komaeda opened the door with a smile. "Naegi, hi! How are you?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm good. And yourself?"</p><p>"I'm doing as well as I can be. Come in, I made snacks."</p><p>"Ah, thank you."</p><p>Komaeda's house wasn't nearly as fancy as Togami's, but it was very clean. And it smelled like Komaeda, making Makoto a little light-headed. Komaeda led him into the dining room where all the math stuff was sitting, as well as an assortment of a bunch of different snacks.</p><p>"I wasn't sure what you liked, and as far as I know I haven't seen you with anyone other than the Plastics, so I couldn't ask anyone," Komaeda explained, sitting down.</p><p>Makoto swallowed hard and sat down next to him. "Right... um... thank you. We should probably get started though." Makoto desperately tried to change the subject.</p><p>Komaeda smiled, resting his cheek in his hand. "Of course."</p><p>Makoto actually relaxed once he got into the full swing of things. He taught Komaeda like he would teach Komaru back home. "So if you remember in algebra we used y=mx+b format but those are for lines and in calculus we're finding the area under a curve so the equation..." he trailed off, looking over to see Komaeda draped over the table, arms out and head laying down, staring up at him. Makoto cleared his throat. "Are you paying attention?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"What did I just say?"</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>Makoto stifled a giggle. "Hey, do you want to pass or not?" he asked, flopping down as well so he was eye-level with Komaeda. The other simply smiled.</p><p>"I do. Not that it really matters, but passing AP calc would be nice."</p><p>"Then pay attention to what I'm saying," Makoto replied, reaching out and booping him on the nose.</p><p>Komaeda chuckled and buried his face into his arms so Makoto could only see his eyes. He mumbled something but it was muffled, Makoto couldn't hear him.</p><p>"Mind repeating that?" he asked.</p><p>"Do you remember the date?"</p><p>Huh? "Um, October 3rd, right?"</p><p>Komaeda sat up and so did Makoto. "Yeah, so what were you saying?"</p><p>Makoto continued to teach Komaeda, and eventually, the two were comfortable enough around each other that Makoto didn't have to force down a flush every other minute. An hour later and both of their homework was done. Makoto leaned back. "Man, I am beat," he mumbled.</p><p>"You're more than welcome to come over whenever you like, y'know," Komaeda said. "My house isn't really full of anyone so it would be nice to have the company."</p><p>Makoto looked over at him. "Speaking of which, where are your parents?"</p><p>Silence. Komaeda coughed. "They are currently at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."</p><p>Oh... <em>oh</em>.</p><p>"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Makoto spoke.</p><p>Komaeda smiled. "It's fine, really. I'm able to take care of myself just fine from their inheritance alone."</p><p>"B-But-"</p><p>Komaeda shushed him. "Naegi, please, there is no reason to be worried about me."</p><p>Makoto gulped, shoulders slumping. "Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.</p><p>Komaeda nodded. "But I wouldn't mind if you came over every once and a while. It would be nice to have some kind of company."</p><p>He reached over and starting drawing circles on the back of Makoto's hand, eyes focused on the action. Makoto's expression and tone softened. "Of course! Any time you want!"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really!"</p><p>So that's how Makoto ended up coming over to Komaeda's house at least once a week.</p><p>But at the moment, he was on the phone with Sayaka while she gushed about what to wear to her Halloween party.</p><p>"I already know Junko's gonna come in some kind of lingerie and animal ears, but I'm not sure if I wanna do the same. I don't really have any super sexy lingerie, not that I couldn't get any but... there isn't really anyone I would wear it for specifically."</p><p>Makoto sighed through his nose, folding clothes while holding the phone to his ear. "Just do whatever makes you most comfortable." he offered.</p><p>"Maybe I could dress up as a sexy nurse and sexy cure some cancer."</p><p>No response, in fact, Makoto was in semi-shock that she would say something like that. Sayaka coughed. "That's not right is it?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"I can cure some sexy cancer?"</p><p>"Okay, that's worse."</p><p>"I can cure sex cancer?"</p><p>"Sex cancer doesn't exist."</p><p>More silence, for a second Makoto thought Sayaka had completely given up on the idea and was now straining her brain cells in order to figure out a different Halloween costume when he heard, very quietly, almost as if Sayaka was rendered breathless by herself, "I did it."</p><p>Makoto pulled the phone away from him to roll his eyes. "Hey, my sister is calling me, I gotta go. Talk to you at school, bye." he lied.</p><p>"Bye-bye!"</p><p>Makoto hung up and threw his phone on his bed. Togami he could actually deal with, he was actually fairly fine so far, but it was the girls getting on his nerve. Junko was downright rude and Sayaka was super clingy to him and would always try to get in his head, even though she appeared very dumb. Not to mention Junko wouldn't stop talking about Izuru and how much she wanted to fuck him, no wonder he didn't want to be near her. </p><p>He went back to folding his clothes, trying to clear his thoughts.</p><p>Halloween. He never celebrated it back in Africa, and he really didn't understand it all that much. But he was expected to show up to this party and it's not like he could say no if he wanted to keep up appearances. So the plan was to go and then trash talk about it to Chiaki and Kokichi. </p><p>He wasn't entirely sure what to really do at Halloween, what little he knew came from his actual friends.</p><p>"Halloween is the one day a year where a girl can dress like an absolute slut and none of the other girls can give them shit for it." Chiaki had explained while sitting on the front lawn one day.</p><p>"And Halloween parties are kinda lame anyways. Sayaka invites the whole school and sometimes people from the nearby college. People get drunk and get laid. Exactly why Chiaki myself and the others don't go." Kokichi added.</p><p>Makoto cocked his head. "I didn't take you as the type to skip parties," he admitted.</p><p>Kokichi scoffed. "Nah, I honestly hate people." he snickered. "I can only stand a few of you guys, and you should be grateful that you are one of those people."</p><p>So back to Halloween. It's not like Makoto was super excited for it or anything, but he might as well enjoy himself. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact Komaeda had mentioned off-hand that he would be there. Nope. Not at all.</p><p>But here's the thing, Komaru was very much not sold on the idea. Here's the kicker though... she was going to the party.</p><p>"Fukawa's going," she explained when Komaru dragged him out shopping for costumes.</p><p>"Where did you two even meet? She goes to my school and you're still being homeschooled."</p><p>Komaru ran her fingers through the rack of costumes, pulling out a glittery dress and holding it in front of Makoto, trying to imagine what he would look like in it. Makoto deadpanned at her.</p><p>"We met at the library. Mom needed me to pick up some textbooks and I found a book that I thought was really interesting, so I sat down to read it. Next thing I know someone is reading over my shoulder and gave me a heart attack." she laughed. "It was Fukawa, apparently I was reading one of her books. It was really good, actually. We ended up talking for over an hour before Mom called me screaming at me to get back home."</p><p>Makoto took the dress from her and put it back, instead pulling out a ridiculously historically inaccurate depiction of a caveman and shoved it into Komaru, as a kind of revenge for the glitter dress. "Well, I'm really glad you're finding friends," Makoto said with a smile. </p><p>Komaru mirrored his smile and put the costume back for him. "I am too. You seem happy."</p><p>"I'm <em>elated</em>."</p><p>Komaru smirked. "Find any cute people you like?"</p><p>Makoto flushed red and covered his face while Komaru laughed at him. She knew very well he was pansexual and teased him constantly over people no matter their gender. Komaru herself was lesbian and both hard a hard time adjusting to this in Africa, where most of the places they visited weren't really aware and educated on the different parts of the LGBTQ+ community. But luckily their parents were supportive and they knew they would figure it out.</p><p>"What about you? Doubt you've found a hot girl you've been crushing on."</p><p>Komaru stood shock still and swallowed hard. She was so easy to read. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Oh have you now? Who is it?"</p><p>"Not important," Komaru replied way too quickly, blushing and turning away.</p><p>Makoto gasped. "Oh my God... it's Fukawa isn't it?"</p><p>"NO! No, it's not!" Komaru shoved her sweater up to hide her red face.</p><p>Makoto snickered and draped on Komaru's shoulder. Now he had ammo to tease her with. "That's so scandalous, Komaru. You know she engaged, right?"</p><p>"I know I know I know! Shut up!"</p><p>There was a bit of a pain in her voice, and Makoto recognized that all too well. It wasn't embarrassment, something else was hidden there, almost like... guilt. But Makoto knew better than to bring it up here so he just sighed and got off her case about it.</p><p>"If you wanna know who the guy I like is, it's this upperclassman from my calculus class. Do you remember Komaeda?"</p><p>Komaru peeked out, giving him a malicious grin. "Oh, I remember him," she smirked. "So that's what you do whenever you go over to his house."</p><p>Makoto shoved her hard. "Piss off," he grumbled, leaving Komaru laughing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I the only one who feels like the chapters are getting progressively longer 0_0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Someone Gets Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cue my Archer!Naegi headcanon :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do you not look like a whore?"</p><p>Makoto pulled his hood down, giving Kokichi a look. The six of them were crashing at Chiaki's house, prepared for the absolute shit storm that will be Sayaka Maizono's party, with Makoto as the main storyteller.</p><p>The man himself wasn't dressed in any kind of sexy way, in fact, his costume was quite modest.</p><p>"You look like that one superhero guy," Hajime remarked.</p><p>"Green Arrow." Izuru corrected him.</p><p>"Yeah, him."</p><p>Komaru had picked the outfit for him, and it was supposed to be some kind of archer outfit, but he was pretty sure he looked more like an emo version of someone from Assassin's Creed. But he replaced the cheap bow that came with it with his own that he brought over. An old friend of his in Africa had made it for him for hunting, although he's never used it. He had the quiver but no arrows since he didn't want to get anyone hurt.</p><p>Kokichi sneered. "Enoshima and Maizono are gonna be in straight-up lingerie and this is what you wear? Honey."</p><p>Chiaki stuck her tongue out, her and Izuru battling in some fighting game on her TV screen while she sat in Hajime's lap, leaning against his chest. "It's not like he dressed as something unflattering. I'm sure he looks just fine."</p><p>Kokichi scoffed. "Ugh, whatever. The whole reason he's even going is because we need to spy on the Plastics. 20 bucks on the fact that Togami is gonna be the one to do something fucked up."</p><p>"I will take that bet because I think Enoshima is going to try something utterly horrid first," Izuru replied, eyes glued to the screen.</p><p>Saihara facepalmed. He looked over the couch at Makoto, who was putting on his coat getting ready to leave. "Just... whatever you do... please be careful."</p><p>Makoto smiled. "I will."</p><p>Saihara wasn't anything more than a shy, worried guy. He was compassionate, and why the Plastics would accuse him of being a stalker Makoto had no idea. He really was the sweetest guy ever.</p><p>Makoto closed the door and started walking over to Sayaka's house, a good two blocks away. He could hear the music and the yelling as he got closer to the house. He opened the door and the smell of alcohol and sweat hit his nose. He walked in past couples making out, guys and girls alike taking off their shirts, and others taking shots in the kitchen. Makoto already wanted to leave.</p><p>He snuck into the living room where there were a fewer amount of people and got called over by Sayaka. He looked up and breathed a small sigh of relief. She apparently had decided not to go with the lingerie and was instead wearing a frilly and glittery popstar outfit. She waved Makoto over and he walked over, immediately regretting the decision.</p><p>Junko had not chosen to be modest and was in fact wearing a very skimpy cheetah outfit, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at something in the distance.</p><p>Thank God Togami had some kind of sense because he was dressed as a Prince, a regal-looking outfit that Makoto had a hard time believing was fake, a delicate crown balancing on his golden hair.</p><p>"Naegi, I'm glad you could make it," Togami said, leaning against the fireplace, wine glass in hand. "I was starting to wonder if you were even coming."</p><p>Makoto laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I got a little caught up with some stuff."</p><p>"You think Tsumiki would let me touch her boobs?" Junko asked. "I mean... her entire family are doctors, so she has to have a plastic surgeon in her family somewhere, right? There is no way those are real."</p><p>Togami rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of his wine. "Disgusting..." he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>Sayaka started swaying back and forth on her feet all the while Makoto was feeling <em>incredibly </em>uncomfortable with the energy in the room. He was already regretting this and he felt like things were only going to go downhill.</p><p>Oh boy, he had no idea.</p><p>Sayaka quickly tapped Togami on the shoulder and pointed to someone in the kitchen. Makoto looked over and felt his heart stutter. Komaeda was standing there, talking to some guy dressed in a football outfit, nothing having changed from his usual attire other than the fact that his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. And it was doing unfair things to Makoto's heart.</p><p>Togami made some kind of disgusted noise. "Oh great, why is he here?"</p><p>"Because I invited the whole school! That's what you told me to do!"</p><p>"Yes, but I didn't mean <em>him</em>." Togami hissed. "I didn't even think he'd have the audacity to come." he downed the rest of his wine.</p><p>Makoto swallowed hard. "Is there something wrong with Komaeda?" he asked tentatively.</p><p>Junko groaned loudly. "Mostly Togami here has the biggest beef with him, but like, no one knows why. But he's worse than Ouma, a fag and a slut, not a good combo."</p><p>"I want to break him," Togami said through gritted teeth. "He's disgusting, an absolutely pathetic waste of existence."</p><p>Junko giggled. "Oop, Togami going off!" she said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Something deep in Makoto's gut told him that something very very bad was about to happen. Togami handed Sayaka his glass and adjusted his cuffs. "I have an idea..." he spoke softly, then made his way to Komaeda.</p><p>"What's he gonna do?" Makoto asked, frantic. </p><p>Junko snickered. "Don't get the wrong idea, Togami is 100% straight, and in fact, he's suuuuuuper grossed out by Komaeda and Ouma because of their sexual orientations. No idea why he hates them. But he's learned from the best and knows how to play with people's feelings."</p><p>He wouldn't...</p><p><strike>He might</strike>.</p><p>There was no way...</p><p><strike>He's going to</strike>.</p><p>NO.</p><p>Makoto walked away from the girls and followed Togami, making sure to keep his hood low and mostly stay out of sight. Once he got in earshot of the two he stood still.</p><p>"Komaeda, hi!" Togami said with a smile, opening his arms up.</p><p>"Togami?" Komaeda asked, confused. "Um, hi? Why are you talking to me?"</p><p>Togami laughed. "Probably because I'm drunk, but that's not entirely important," he replied, putting his hands on Komaeda's shoulders. "Listen, I wanna make a deal with you. I'm drunk and prone to making bad decisions, and right now you look very pretty to me so-"</p><p>Komaeda pushed him off, hugging himself. "Don't touch me," he said, more as a desperate warning than what should've been a command to stop. "Please don't... you wouldn't stoop that low even if you were drunk."</p><p>Togami quivered, but then his smile returned. "Sure I would. Now come on, where did that energy go from when you slept with anyone that even showed a sliver of interest in you?"</p><p>"If you want to believe that then fine, that's the story. But I wouldn't do something like that to you."</p><p>Makoto felt his hands clench into fists. Komaeda was acting like <em>he</em> was the burden, like <em>Togami</em> would be the one inconvenienced by sleeping with him. And Togami was very obviously playing with him here. It made his blood boil but he didn't know whether to step in or let it play out.</p><p>Togami grabbed Komaeda by the collar and lifted him up, pressing their faces closer, which made Makoto feel a pang of jealously and an overwhelming sense of disgust. "Listen up here you disgusting piece of trash, no one else here and anywhere would ever even touch you. You should take what you can get here from me. I'm drunk and horny and <em>willing </em>to fulfil your disgusting needs so don't say no to me."</p><p>Quiet. Then Komaeda gently stepped out of Togami's grip. "I'm sorry... but I don't want to have sex with you," he said calmly, turning around and walking away.</p><p>Togami didn't follow him. He just walked back to the girls, fuming.</p><p>Makoto waited for a beat and then trailed Komaeda, finding him sitting in Sayaka's room with the door open, sitting on the floor opposite to the door with his knees pulled up to his chest. Makoto walked over and knelt down. "Are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>Komaeda raised his head up. "Yeah, just fine," he replied, standing up, Makoto following. "But I don't think I want to be here much longer anyway."</p><p>Makoto rubbed his hands together absentmindedly. "If you want... um... Me, Kokichi, Chiaki and a few others are going to have a mini thing at Chiaki's house, nothing too big, and we're not really going to-"</p><p>"Naegi." Komaeda stopped him.</p><p>Makoto swallowed. "If you don't that's okay too but I just wanted to make sure you were okay and not feeling bad I'm sorry if I pressured you-"</p><p>He was cut off by Komaeda gently holding his face. "Hey. I didn't say I wouldn't come." Komaeda said with a smile. "But... I did want to ask you something..."</p><p>Quiet. Makoto swallowed thickly as Komaeda pulled down his hood and gently caressed his face again. "You're so hot..." he mumbled, leaning in and brushing Makoto's lips with his own. Makoto felt his heart rate pick up rapidly. He closed his eyes and felt Komaeda properly kiss him, the sensation of lips sliding together intoxicating and all Makoto wanted was <em>more</em>.</p><p>"You... you like me back?" Makoto asked when they pulled apart (much to his dismay), breathless and eyes half-lidded.</p><p>Komaeda smiled and kissed him again. "Yeah... have for a while," he mumbled.</p><p>Makoto mirrored his smile and stood on his toes for another kiss. So this is what it felt like the be rendered stupid with love. Makoto could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda got distracted at the end with fluff but this chapters had some pretty heavy shit.</p><p>Listen, I get that in the original Mean Girls Regina is the worst and Karen and Gretchen aren't that bad, again, that's not how this is going to go. It is going to seem like Junko is the worst of the worst and that's understandable, but please remember that Togami is a big part of her confidence and basically her sugar daddy (since he's rich). The mentality that the others have is if he falls the other two will follow.</p><p>If I need to tone down Junko or remove her character completely (in line with the story of course) then I can do that, but I'm going to have to assess the rest of the story and figure out how I'm going to do that. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Revenge Party Pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two Parts because this got long pls forgive me I'll get pt 2 out tomorrow ;p;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Btw, this has Christmas stuff in it and I know Christmas in Japan is different than it is in other places like America, where I am only assuming a lot of you are from.</p><p>Chiaki is Jewish in this because representation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto slammed the door to Chiaki's house open with Komaeda's hand gripped onto his.</p><p>"Guess what Togami FUCKING did!" he shouted.</p><p>Immediately he sparked interest in Kokichi who perked up from his seat. Izuru looked over from the game momentarily and flicked his eyes back. "Why do you have Komaeda with you?" he asked.</p><p>"Because stuff happened and now he's here and I have tea to spill!"</p><p>Chiaki paused the game and turned over in Hajime's lap so she could look over his shoulder. "What happened?"</p><p>Makoto plopped down on the couch, followed by Komaeda. "First of all, this was all within like the first ten minutes of me getting there..." Makoto started going on a rant about everything that happened, from Junko making gross comments about a classmate to Togami going up to Komaeda and basically demanding for sex, ending with the announcement that Makoto and Komaeda were going to be together from now on.</p><p>Kokichi clapped wildly. "Beautiful! Bravo! Love every second of that!" he laughed. "But don't you see now? Togami isn't your friend and he never was! He's a horrible human being!"</p><p>Makoto took a deep breath. "I know that now, and it makes me absolutely sick to see him treat people like this."</p><p>Komaeda squeezed his hand and offered him a smile. "Nae- Makoto. I can promise you I'm fine, but Togami has hurt so many more people than me. If we're doing this, then promise me you won't resort to hurting others for this, okay?"</p><p>"I promise, okay? But him speaking to you like that was the last straw for me. <em>All</em> of the Plastics need to be taken down."</p><p>Saihara stood up, walking to the front of everyone, who had migrated to the couch. "First thing we need to do is figure out how exactly we're going to do this." he started, pulling out a small notebook. "Togami falls and the other two follow. Enoshima just needs a good dose of getting exposed and Sayaka can't handle anything by herself. If we're starting with Togami there are a few things that will kick him off the throne."</p><p>"How do you know all of this?" Hajime asked.</p><p>Saihara didn't reply to that. "Three things that will lead up to the Togami topple. One, his image of himself, two, his status at school, three, his parent's ideal of him." he closed the notebook. "However, I need more information on how to start here. Can we regroup at your house, Naegi?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah that works just fine."</p><p>Izuru leaned back so he could look at Makoto from behind Hajime. "You do realize you still have to pretend you're friends with them, right? Can you do that?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Yes, I can pretend just fine."</p><p>And that's what he did. He faked pretty much everything like nothing had happened at all, and it was harder than he thought. Being around the Plastics was mentally exhausting, and it was hard forcing a smile when he knew that they were all absolutely awful people, that and part of the plan was keeping his newly found relationship with Komaeda a secret. </p><p>"By the way... I didn't even see you at the party." Makoto asked Komaru when they were home alone, his friends going to be coming over within the hour.</p><p>Komaru sighed and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, setting them down. "Yeah... I didn't end up going after all," she mumbled. "Fukawa called me before I was getting ready to go. She was having a pretty bad panic attack and an identity crisis, constantly switching her alters and just generally breaking down. I talked on the phone almost the entire time you were gone, which was almost three hours. I helped her through a lot and I really felt like we bonded a lot..." she hummed, drumming her fingers on the counter. "I like her a lot and I really wish she'd drop Togami, he seems like such an ass towards her."</p><p>Makoto drew his mouth into a line. "She won't be dating him for much longer, that I can promise. We're going to crush him and the rest of the Plastics," he replied.</p><p>Komaru giggled. "I thought you hated being cruel to other people," she commented.</p><p>"Yes, but I can't stand people who are awful to others, especially those I'm close to."</p><p>Soon enough everyone had arrived and Saihara was typing something on his laptop, Kokichi leaning on his shoulder, Chiaki passing out on Hajime who was passed out on Izuru. "Okay, if we're going with phase one, which is getting rid of his image of himself, that starts with his insecurities. Now normally I wouldn't suggest something like this but this would humble him a whole lot. Naegi!" he pointed at Makoto in the kitchen. "Has Togami told you anything about things he hates about himself?"</p><p>Makoto shrugged. "I mean... he has been complaining about needing to lose weight for a thing, three pounds I think."</p><p>Kokichi snapped. "Then that's how we get him. What's a fake diet we can get him on? An all-carb diet?"</p><p>"That wouldn't work, Togami is too smart for that," Saihara mumbled. "We need something sneaky... deadly but without him ever knowing that he got stabbed in the back."</p><p>Makoto hummed, bitting the inside of his cheek. "HEADS UP!" Komaru shouted as she launched a Kalteen bar at him, which Makoto barely caught, basically playing hot potato with the item. "Mom and Dad ain't coming back till midnight and I don't wanna cook!" Komaru shouted as she ran up to her room.</p><p>Makoto groaned and opened up the Kalteen bar. Izuru raised an eyebrow. "What are those?" he asked.</p><p>"Kalteen bars, they're these nutrition bars from Sweeden and my mom used to give them to the kids in Africa. They're really fattening and full of a lot of essential nutrients."</p><p>Saihara looked up and gave Kokichi a look, then turned around to look at Makoto. "What did you say?" he asked.</p><p>"They're full of a lot of essential nutrients?"</p><p>"No no, before that?"</p><p>"They're really fattening?"</p><p>Kokichi let a malicious smile cross his face. He giggled, eyes hiding an evil glint. "Guess who can't read Sweedish. Byakuya <em>fucking</em> Togami."</p><p>So the very next day Makoto grabbed a Kalteen bar and stuffed it into his lunch, making a show of taking it out, dropping it, and opening it when he was seated at the Plastic's table. </p><p>"What's that?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Makoto smiled. "Weight-loss bars my used to eat. My sister keeps joking about how I'm getting a bit chubby and it's been getting to me a bit, so I've started eating these."</p><p>Togami raised an eyebrow. "Weight-loss bars?" he asked.</p><p>He snatched the bar out of Makoto's hands and inspected the package. "I can't read this, what does it say?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto shrugged. "It's Sweedish, I can't read Sweedish," he replied. "All I know is that they can work absolute wonders for weight-loss."</p><p>Togami opened the bar and took a tentative bite. Makoto licked his lips, he knew very well those things tasted like chocolate and were absolutely to die for, as well as being super nutritional. There was a lot of sugar packed in there as well for low blood-sugar kids. Togami swallowed. "Do you have more?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto smiled and nodded. "I have a box of twenty-four at my house, but I can give you a link to order more."</p><p>Togami smirked. "And I've found my solution," he mumbled to himself.</p><p>Christmas was coming and the gang had yet to come up with a solution to knock Togami down a few pegs.</p><p>"I really don't think it will be that hard, we just need to find a weak spot," Chiaki told Makoto as they were walking down the hallway.</p><p>Makoto nodded. Chiaki didn't notice him staring, but she had certainly changed a bit. Her hair was cut shorter now, but it was messy and longer on one side than it was on the other, she had gotten her ears pierced almost all the way up, and she had traded out her usual skirts for pants. Technically the student body was allowed to wear whatever they want but Makoto knew that Japanese schools weren't huge fans of females walking around without skirts or dresses on, and he hated that was the way it was in their society. But Chiaki ignored the weird looks and just kept on playing her game, blocking everyone else out.</p><p>Then someone slammed their hand on the lockers in front of Chiaki, making her look up. Junko was in front of her with a smirk and Sayaka was behind her. "Nanami, good to see you, we need a favour."</p><p>Chiaki tensed her shoulders. "I'm not interested in working with you two on anything," she spoke softly. "Go get someone else."</p><p>Makoto gulped, he did not like how this was going to play out. Junko rolled her eyes. "See, we're planning to do a little Christmas dance for the talent show, and we already have me, Maizono, and my sister Mukuro is getting in the action, now we only need one more girl, and we think it should be you."</p><p>Chiaki took a deep breath through her nose. "I don't celebrate Christmas, and I don't want to do any kind of dance you have in mind. Now if you'll excuse me-"</p><p>Junko pushed her, hard. "What the fuck you mean you don't celebrate Christmas?!" she shouted.</p><p>Sayaka blinked at her, dumbfounded. "Are your parents so strict and abusive that they never gave you anything for Christmas and that's why you don't celebrate it?" she asked, innocent tone hiding the fact that her words could be incredibly triggering. "Did they make you cut your hair as well?"</p><p>Junko laughed out loud. "She probably had a panic attack and cut it with safety scissors!" she snorted. "No wonder it looked so ugly and choppy!"</p><p>Chiaki grit her teeth and righted herself, brushing herself off. "For your information, I'm Jewish, and I don't celebrate Christmas because I celebrate <em>Chanukkah</em>. My hair was cut by my <em>boyfriend</em>, and I asked it to be that way. So if you will please, I don't want to be a part of your stupid dance."</p><p>Junko snarled, then lifted her foot to trap Chiaki against the locker with her leg. Chiaki stared her dead in the eyes. "Gross, I didn't think your group could get any weirder, but I guess it never ends with you freaks. You can tell your son-of-a-bitch, Alabama-scented <em>boyfriend</em> that he can go FUCK-"</p><p>"Enoshima." Togami joined the scene, pulling her off. He glared at Chiaki. "I liked your hair better when it was longer." she regarded with a scowl. Then he turned to Makoto, who jumped. "Front of the school after the final bell, we're going to my place," he spoke then walked away, Sayaka joining him happily, Junko flipping her hair in Chiaki's face before she also stomped after Togami.</p><p>Makoto immediately rushed forward as soon as the Plastics were out of earshot. "Are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>Chiaki sighed, leaning against the lockers. "Yeah... I'm fine..." she replied. "I hate them."</p><p>"Same... I'm sorr-"</p><p>"Don't be be sorry, we're going to take them down soon enough."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This got a bit out of order but that's okay.</p><p>Also, I'm making HUGE changes to Chiaki's character and those of you who know me and how I write Danganronpa fics already know what's up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Revenge Party Pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were multiple times where my beta stopped reading this chapter, messaged me with a quote, and under it was literally just a 'what the fuck' and then went back to editing. It was great I love her so much.</p><p>That should be your warning for this chapter, Trigger Warning: CRINGE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since Komaeda and Makoto started dating, and nobody except for their small group of people plus family knew of this.</p><p>December rolled around and it was still a complete secret, which was actually fairly hard in high school because all Makoto wanted to do when he saw him was hug and kiss and touch him. Being with Komaeda brought him a kind of euphoria he hadn't felt in a long time. As any couple did, they had ups and downs, fights and whatnot, but in the end, they knew they were perfect for each other. </p><p>Which is also why it was getting harder to keep secret. </p><p>Junko kicked her legs up while laying on Togami's bed, while the man himself was sitting in his swivel desk chair while Sayaka tried to start some kind of conversation with him. Makoto was leaning on one of the poles one the canopy bed when Junko sprung the question.</p><p>"Hey hey, Naegi!" she sat up, legs spread. "You got any crushes on any laaaaaadies?" she teased.</p><p>Makoto turned around to look at her, made a face as though he was thinking, then shook his head. Sayaka let out a little gasp. "You've had your first kiss, right?"</p><p>Images of Komaeda slamming him against the wall, mouth on mouth while his boyfriend pretty much ravaged his mouth flashed through Makoto's mind, but he somehow managed to keep a straight face. "No..." he replied.</p><p>Junko groaned. "You're so boring, you've lost your v-card for sure though!"</p><p>More images, this time of Komaeda's voice screaming his name, riding him into the mattress. Makoto couldn't help but blush at the memory, but he hid it well. "No... still a virgin..." he laughed awkwardly. </p><p>"UGH! Why are you so lame!" Junko cried out.</p><p>"That can change, you realize that, right?" Togami spoke, swivelling around in his chair. "You're with us, you can get a girlfriend whenever you like, lose your virginity whenever you like, and you don't even have to stay loyal to them."</p><p>The thought of cheating on Komaeda made him physically sick to his stomach, he would never do that to his boyfriend, and he trusted Komaeda that he wouldn't do that to him either. "Um, thanks but I'm really not looking for a girlfriend right now." he laughed.</p><p>Sayaka pouted, she looked... disappointed? Junko laughed her haughty laugh that Makoto couldn't stand. "You know, I've met a guy like that too, said he 'didn't want a relationship' and 'definitely didn't want to have sex with me', which is honestly such a load of bullshit!" she giggled. "I mean, what guy wouldn't want to date me, Junko <em>fucking</em> Enoshima?!"</p><p>"Enoshima," Togami warned her.</p><p>Makoto swallowed hard. "It's... not that I wouldn't <em>want </em>to have sex..." he started, fully aware of the nights he spent with his hands fisted into Komaeda's hair and watching his eyes cross when he ca- WOAH! SLOW DOWN COWBOY! Makoto cleared his throat. "I just... would rather do that with someone important to me, like if I was actually in a committed relationship, y'know?"</p><p>Sayaka blushed slightly and shuffled a little so she was in a position that was supposed to make her appear cuter, Makoto didn't pay any mind to her. Togami side-eyed her. "For the love of God, stop flirting without your words!" he sighed, exasperated. </p><p>Makoto blinked, Sayaka squeaked and hid her face in her hands. "Uh..." Makoto choked out.</p><p>Junko snickered. "Maizono has a crush on Naegi~." she teased.</p><p>"Fuck! No, I don't!" she yelled, blushing up a storm. "Naegi don't listen to them I promise I don't like you aghthisissoembaressingi'msosorry!"</p><p>"Maizono! No, it's fine! I get it you're good!" Makoto replied, waving his arms around wildly.</p><p>That was certainly an awkward interaction, and eventually, he made some kind of excuse to leave and his dad came to pick him up. Makoto was quiet the entire ride home and he really just felt tired. Tomorrow was the talent show and Junko and Sayaka and two other girls were going to do a little dance show, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go at all.</p><p>"Hey, I have a plan to start getting at Togami's social status at school," Kokichi told him over the phone the second Makoto got home.</p><p>"The Kalteen bars have been working so far, Togami is still fully convinced he'll lose weight but so far no change," Makoto reported.</p><p>Kokichi made a humming sound. "Yeah, but we gotta push father, and I have an idea for how," Kokichi said, and Makoto could <em>hear</em> the smile in his voice. "Enoshima... she knows everything about Togami, yes? But she won't spill the tea unless she thinks Togami betrayed her in some way."</p><p>"Alright, now how do we do that?"</p><p>"You know the candy cane grams thingys? Where you pay to send like a little note with a candy cane attached to it? Yeah... if we send one to you and to Maizono but not one to Junko and address it from Togami she'll think he's mad at her and spill her secrets to you!"</p><p>Makoto paused. "That's... actually kind of genius..."</p><p>Kokichi giggled. "I know, I'm the best."</p><p>So that was the plan, get the secrets from Junko and spill them to the entire school. Makoto was actually kind of excited for this one, it was like some kind of social experiment.</p><p>"Alright, two candy-cane grams, pwease!" Kokichi asked, slamming down the yen amount onto the table.</p><p>The head of the school council, Kiyotaka Ishimaru smiled at him. "Good morning, Ouma! Are these for your friends?"</p><p>Kokichi snickered, looking back at Makoto. "Something like that."</p><p>Makoto only smiled back at him.</p><p>The day before Christmas vacation was supposed to start was the day they gave out the candy cane grams. Taka was the one to deliver them, coming into the different classes during the last period, the only class Makoto and Junko had together. Taka gave out a few to some of the other students, and dropped on Makoto's desk, then dropped four on Chihiro Fujisaki's desk. "You go, Fujisaki," Taka whispered in his ear.</p><p>Chihiro only let out a little giggle. </p><p>Junko leaned over to look at Makoto's gram as he opened it. "Who's it from?" she asked. "Maizono?" she teased.</p><p>"No, actually, it's from Togami."</p><p>Junko blinked, not entirely believing what she just heard. Then she looked down at the card.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for being such a good best friend, Naegi. I really enjoy having you around.</em>
</p><p>Junko snarled, practically ripping the card out of Makoto's hand, reading it over and over, chewing on her thumbnail with a nasty look on her face. She was still holding onto it when they left. She walked next to Makoto until he went to his locker. "I just don't understand... <em>I'm</em> supposed to be his friend, I'm..." she made a few angry noises. "Ugh! I hate him!" she screamed.</p><p>Makoto glanced over to her. "You don't deserve that," he mumbled, not meaning it obviously. "Why don't you just get back at him?"</p><p>Junko groaned. "I would, but I'm <em>such </em>a good friend and if I spilt his secrets then he would know it was me and I'd lose my sugar daddy by association."</p><p>She side-eyed Makoto. "But... if you're such good buddies, then maybe you could know his secrets..." she mumbled.</p><p>There we go. Makoto smiled and closed his locker, swinging his bag around him. "Talk to me, I'm curious. I promise to keep everything a secret."</p><p>Junko crossed her arms. "Well... to start off he's not even a natural blonde... his real hair colour is <em>dark </em>blonde!"</p><p>Makoto nodded once. No, that wouldn't do, they needed something juicier. Junko went on. "And-And... y'know anything he buys for you he only buys because he thinks you would look ugly or dumb with it!"</p><p>Well, for starters Makoto never actually wore or used anything Togami gave him. The few things he had bought for him were sitting in a pile under his desk, so that didn't really bother him that much. </p><p>Then Junko finally choked it out. "He cheats on his fiancee!"</p><p>There we go. "Really?!" Makoto asked. "With who?!"</p><p>"The Principal's daughter! Kyouko Kirigiri! She has no idea that he's already in a relationship, but no one else in the school knows they're in a relationship! They hook up though, every Friday they meet up in the tech room in the auditorium and then go to one of their houses or on a date or something!" she put a finger to her lips. "But you didn't' hear it from me."</p><p>Makoto only smiled at her. "Gotcha," he replied.</p><p>Now, this was going to be a party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*chews popcorn* GOD this chapter is so stupid I hate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the person who pointed out that Chiaki was going through some shit and was very curious as to what, this chapter is dedicated to you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's hooking up with <em>fucking</em> Kirigiri?!" Saihara shouted. "Are you <em>fucking </em>kidding me?!"</p><p>Makoto winced. They were meeting at Saihara's house this time, about a week before Winter Break was going to be over. Hajime and Chiaki were out on a date, so it was just Saihara, Kokichi, Makoto, and Izuru. Izuru crossed his arms. "I didn't think such a smart girl would even like that bastard." he scowled, scrolling through his phone.</p><p>"I don't really know her that well, but she's in my homeroom class." Makoto offered. "She doesn't even know Togami is two-timing her."</p><p>Saihara pulled out his phone, punching in something with a disgusted expression on his face. "I'm letting her know <em>now</em>. Kirigiri is my friend and the fact that she's being played like this absolutely makes me sick."</p><p>He dialled her number and put her on speakerphone. </p><p>"<em>Saihara? Hel-</em>"</p><p>"We need to talk. Your boyfriend is cheating on you." Saihara interrupted her.</p><p>Silence. Izuru, Makoto, and Kokichi leaned closer so they could listen to the conversation. Kirigiri cleared her throat on the other line. "<em>I'm sorry? I don't-</em>"</p><p>"Enoshima spilt the beans, we know you're dating Togami, and I'm here to tell you he's <em>fucking cheating on you</em>."</p><p>Most silence, Kirigiri sighed. "<em>He's not, he wouldn't. Just because our relationship is a secret doesn't mean he's cheating on me.</em>"</p><p>Makoto decided he probably needed to say something. "Kirigiri? Hi, this is Makoto Naegi, I'm in your homeroom class and I know for a fact that Togami is dating another girl. Toko Fukawa."</p><p>"<em>Naegi? Are you the transfer student from Africa</em>?"</p><p>"Yes, that's me."</p><p>"<em>And you're sure Togami is dating Fukawa?</em>"</p><p>"YES!" all four of the guys said in unison.</p><p>"<em>How many people are there?"</em> Kirigiri asked. "<em>Wait, nevermind. Saihara...</em>" she trailed off.</p><p>Saihara pressed his lips into a line and took Kirigiri off speakerphone so he could talk properly to her. "Kiri, listen. I know you don't want to believe it but you have to trust me when I say he's not being loyal to you... You seem to be taking this well... Revenge?... Oh, I see... Yeah Naegi has her number, or his sister does... okay... okay I can do that... alright see you when school gets back then... bye... love you no hetero."</p><p>He hung up the phone and dragged his hand across his face. "Okay, we've got a plan," he explained.</p><p>Kokichi and Makoto huddled closer to hear the operation, Izuru groaned and lolled his head back. "Here we go..."</p><p>The plan was simple, Kirigiri absolutely hated people that weren't loyal to their partners, and so she wasn't going to be petty, but more as giving information to the other party. So during their meetup time, Saihara would be right behind the door recording the whole thing, including the breakup portion, then send the recording to Toko. Makoto considered this a win because Togami would lose a significant amount of support, and Toko would be single for Komaru to slide into her life. It was kind of perfect. </p><p>Saihara had shown them the video when it was all said and done, the Friday after school got back in session.</p><p>"Kyouko, hi," Togami said when he got in, when the recording started.</p><p>"Don't call me that," Kirigiri replied, shoving him off when he tried to kiss her. "Honestly, I can't believe you."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"I know what you did."</p><p>"I don't think I follow."</p><p>"Don't play dumb. I know I'm not the only girl in your life. What offends me even more is that you thought you could hide it from me."</p><p>Togami took a second to reply. "Who told you?"</p><p>"Glad you're not denying it."</p><p>"Kyouko I'm-"</p><p>"Stop calling me that, we're not together."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"You heard me. I'm not going to be with someone that isn't loyal to me." she let out a long, drawn-out sigh. "I liked you a lot, y'know. And you were the one who threw that away. I have tried my very best to be patient with you and all you have done is break promises and lie to me. You disgust me and I hate that I actually believed you were a good person."</p><p>Kokichi had whooped when he heard that. "Pop off Queen!" he shouted.</p><p>Kirigiri had promptly left the room after that, and Togami didn't even follow her. The video ended and Makoto assumed that was because Kirigiri and Saihara had left. Saihara sent the video to Makoto, who sent it to Toko. "Alright, I told her pretty much everything we know about the situation, she trusts Komaru and therefor trusts me, she's been to our house plenty and knows there would be no reason for me to lie to her."</p><p>Chiaki slumped down, she had now migrated to large hoodies and jeans mostly, which was kind of appropriate for the cold weather. "I just hope this doesn't blow up into a whole thing..."</p><p>"I'm sure it'll be fine," Hajime assured her.</p><p>Well... it ended up blowing up into a whole thing.</p><p>In fact, by the next day, everyone in school was talking about it. Apparently, Toko leaked the video of Kirigiri breaking up with Togami, which got everywhere and since people either knew Togami as dating Kirigiri or Toko there was <em>a lot</em> of discourse about it. </p><p>Makoto was just scared about how Togami was going to react to it.</p><p>"He's such a player... but he lost both his girlfriends so HA!" Junko snorted.</p><p>"Is he even coming today?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Makoto really didn't want to get involved with this so he had pulled his hood up and was laying on the table, really not wanting to expend the extra energy by being close to the Plastics in general.</p><p>Eventually, Togami came over and sat down, Kalteen bar already halfway in his mouth. Junko leaned over to him. "How mad are your parents at you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.</p><p>"Fuck the hell off." Togami snarled, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm stressed to hell right now, I don't wanna deal with this shit right now."</p><p>"You're swearing a lot. Is that bad?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Makoto looked up at him. "I'm guessing it's pretty bad," he asked.</p><p>Togami deadpanned at him. "Yeah, pretty much. What makes it worse is that Toko and Kyouko broke up with me one day after another," he grumbled. "If anyone, I didn't expect Kyouko to leave me."</p><p>"Fukawa broke up with you first?!" Makoto asked, shooting up.</p><p>Togami nodded. "Yeah... funny thing... DID is fucking stupid and so is she. Apparently 'Toko as the host is a lesbian' and her alter Syo was the one who was into me, who <em>apparently </em>isn't even a female even though Toko is a girl and it doesn't even fucking make sense!" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm ranting, I'm ranting..."</p><p>Junko patted him hard on the shoulder. Togami took a breath. "On top of that I'm gaining more weight than I'm losing, and I need to be a specific weight before this party that my parents are holding if I'm going to fit into the suit they want me to wear. It's very important that I do and I just can't..."</p><p>"Are the Kalteen bars helping?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"It's all I've been eating," Togami confessed. "I dropped all other food yesterday and I feel absolutely awful."</p><p>Makoto winced. "That's not healthy."</p><p>"I don't even care at this point. I <em>need</em> this."</p><p>Makoto clenched his fists. "Okay..." he replied.</p><p>He hated that Togami was practically starving himself, even though Kalteen bars were a meal in and of themselves, but this sounded horrible. Of course, it was taking effect, and all they needed was one final straw to break the camel's back and they'd be set. </p><p>"Hun, trust me, it's gonna work out. It's not like we're actually hurting Togami!" Kokichi tried to reason with him.</p><p>Chiaki made some kind of throat sound. She had shed her normal outfit and stuck to baggy dark-coloured hoodies and jeans. "Don't you want revenge?" she asked.</p><p>"I mean... yes of course I do. But I'm just wondering if this is the right way to go about it." Makoto tugged at his collar. "I really try to see the good in people, and with Togami it's like... I know he's a prick and he's absolutely awful but, I feel like that's-"</p><p>Kokichi shushed him. "Please shut up before you say something that will be completely wrong and totally dumb."</p><p>Makoto glared at him, but his expression softened once he saw a familiar head of white hair walking over towards the trio sitting on the front lawn. He jumped up and ran over to hug Komaeda, standing on his toes and kissing him. "Hey there, sunshine," Komaeda said, ruffling Makoto's hair.</p><p>"Hi," Makoto replied.</p><p>Chiaki and Kokichi made some kind of gagging noise in unison. Makoto stuck his tongue out at them and sat back down, leaning against Komaeda now. "What were you guys talking about?" Komaeda asked.</p><p>"Just how we're going to execute Togami." Kokichi lied, sliding a finger across his throat with a smirk.</p><p>"I like this plan," Komaeda said.</p><p>Makoto rolled his eyes. Chiaki crossed her arms after setting down her game. "Actually, now that you three are here, I did want to tell you something."</p><p>The three boys looked over at her. Chiaki fidgeted with her fingers a bit. "Um... this might sound a little weird... but during the break, I realized a couple of things that I've felt been creeping up on me for a while now. Me and Hajime talked a lot about it and decided that... well... um..." she started trailing off. "This... is kinda hard to explain but I'm... um..."</p><p>Kokichi cocked his head. Makoto and Komaeda waited in suspense. Chiaki took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm transgender. I think my preferred pronouns are he/him now. I haven't decided on a new name yet if I even want one, but... but that's why... I c-cut my hair and why... the change of clothes..."</p><p>"Oh, that makes so much sense!" Makoto said.</p><p>The others looked at him. Makoto laughed. "Nanami, of course, that's understandable. You're allowed to be who you like, and we're going to accept you for that!"</p><p>Kokichi smiled. "Yup! I know plenty of trans guys and gals, so you're not the first! Also, I had a feeling you were fitting yourself to be a more authentic version of yourself, and I'm glad you decided to be the real you!"</p><p>Chiaki looked like he wanted to cry. Komaeda smiled as well and started clapping a little. "We're very accepting of you, of course. Have you told Hinata?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Hajime and Izuru know," Chiaki replied.</p><p>"Do you mind if I tell Shumai?" Kokichi raised his hand.</p><p>Chiaki nodded. "Y-Yeah, go ahead," he spoke. "Thank you guys... this means a lot."</p><p>Makoto nodded as well. "Do you want some help picking out a name or would you rather come up with that yourself?"</p><p>"I might need a little help."</p><p>So for the remainder of their time together they fruits basketed names until eventually...</p><p>"Wait... that one... that one felt right..."</p><p>"Really?" Komaeda asked. "I was just throwing it out there</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Personally I think it's kind of dumb, but you do you, king." Kokichi snickered.</p><p>"I like it."</p><p>"I like it too!" Makoto announced. "So we'll call you that from now on?"</p><p>"Yeah... yeah!"</p><p>Rantaro Nanami was now his name, and Komaeda, Makoto, and Kokichi accepted that without question. Rantaro smiled to himself. "I feel so much better, but like so much worse?" he laughed. "Like... we've got testosterone shit at the doctor's tomorrow and my binder hurts like a bitch but... I finally feel like I'm becoming myself."</p><p>Kokichi cheered and hugged him. "I'm glad you are! We're so happy for you!" he said, squeezing Rantaro tightly.</p><p>Makoto and Komaeda joined in on the hug. Rantaro looked like he wanted to cry from happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot it would've been Summer break for Japanese students and wouldn't have had Christmas at this point but... can't change it now.</p><p>Also, I hate writing trans people like this because I feel like I wasn't referring to them correctly earlier and it's weird to have just a shift from pronouns and names but... since it's not being written from Rantaro's point of view and this is how Makoto sees him, it's weird and different.</p><p>I wrote a different story which was a million and a half times better where the character whose point of view it's from is trans ftm and I just refer to him as a he the entire time, even when I'm talking about the days when he still presented as female but with this, it's harder. I'm sorry if I misrepresented anybody :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Staph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRFUZBXOWZI</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I expect like the last couple chapter to be really long because that's when ALL OF THE SHIT goes down but until then this is what you get</p><p>enjoy my children while my Danganronpa hyper fixation start dying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junko and Sayaka were pressed. Makoto had absolutely zero clue why. He was almost afraid to find out. </p><p>He found out at lunchtime. Togami sat down at the table and Junko slammed her hand down in front of him. Togami gave her a look. "What now?" he asked.</p><p>Sayaka crossed her arms. Junko sneered at him. "You wanna know what's up? Let's start off with the fact that you've BETRAYED us!" she nearly shouted. "The hell have been with the rumours you've been starting about us?!"</p><p>Oh right, that was happening. Makoto had mostly ignored it, but he had heard some things circulating through the school about him, Sayaka, and Junko. It's been some pretty nasty stuff as well. Makoto got the best of it, but it probably hit Junko and Sayaka pretty hard. He hated to say she deserved it, but...</p><p>"You told everyone I was cheating on my new boyfriend and giving random guys blowjobs under the stairs!" Sayaka screeched. "You told them I gave <em>Komaeda </em>a blowjob!"</p><p>Makoto resisted the urge to snort. it sounded gross, but at the same time, he knew very well that one wasn't true. One, Komaeda wasn't a cheater, two, he was much keener on using his own mouth than having others' give him oral, Makoto knew from experience. </p><p>"I said nothing of that nature. I have no idea where you were getting this from." Togami replied, getting increasingly more aggravated. "Besides, I've been telling you dating that baseball player is idiotic, I think it would benefit you to do some fooling around with other guys anyways."</p><p>Junko scoffed. "Well, that's not everything you've said! What the hell was this bullshit about me getting plastic surgery on my tits?!"</p><p>Togami raised an eyebrow. "Was that not true? I thought everyone was aware you've gotten surgery to enhance those things."</p><p>Makoto slumped down in his seat. Junko ground her teeth together. "And another thing, look at what you're wearing!"</p><p>Togami looked down at his outfit, a lot less regal than he normally dressed. Cream turtleneck and black sweatpants, heeled boots that clicked against the cafeteria tile. "What about it?"</p><p>"Sweatpants. It's Monday." Junko reiterated. </p><p>Togami snorted. "Those rules weren't for <em>me</em>. They were for you two to make sure you didn't come to school dressed like peasants," he replied. "You look like whores every other day of the week anyways."</p><p>Okay, now Junko was furious and Makoto was uncomfortable. Sayaka cleared her throat. "You can't sit with us, Togami," she said as nicely as she could.</p><p>"Mai-"</p><p>"YOU CAN'T SIT WITH US!" Junko outright shouted, making the entire cafeteria turn their heads to look at the drama. Someone had a camera.</p><p>Togami clicked his tongue. "Fine," he said, grabbing his bag. "And, for the record, I <em>can't</em> fit into any of my other clothes at the moment. So fuck you for making me feel worse than I already did."</p><p>"That's the reason I'm here, honey," Junko said, flipping her hair.</p><p>The second Togami was out of earshot Makoto sat up again, grabbing his box lunch. "Hey, I'm gonna go too," he said. "I have to talk to a teacher about something."</p><p>"Ugh, nerd." Junko groaned.</p><p>Makoto ignored her and walked out of the cafeteria, took a right and walked into Ms Yukisome's classroom, where Kokichi and Rantaro were sitting and waiting for him.</p><p>"So Togami just... left?" Kokichi asked. "That's amazing."</p><p>Rantaro nodded. "It seems we're actually making a dent in his hierarchy."</p><p>"I'm starting to get a really bad feeling though, like something's gonna happen that'll completely break the school," Makoto said, mostly to himself.</p><p>Kokichi snorted. "This isn't fucking <em>Heathers</em>, Naegi. Unless Komaeda busts out some crazy bombing plan then it's never going to <em>be </em>Heathers," he replied, crossing his legs on the desk. "If you think someone's gonna die then I don't know what kind of schools you went to in Africa, but you're obviously a different breed."</p><p>Rantaro wrinkled his nose. "Not sure why <em>Komaeda</em> of all people would be JD, but I do think Naegi has a point. Best thing we can hope for is Togami leaving altogether, right?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. "He has the ability to switch schools, with his parent's money he could go to one of those private schools with uniforms."</p><p>Kokichi crossed his arms. "First of all, Komaeda is <em>100% </em>JD and you clearly aren't paying attention. Second of all, there's no way this whole thing is just gonna blow over like that. Togami is gonna go out with a bang and you know it. I don't mean something like a death, what I mean is that the entire school ain't gonna know what'll hit it."</p><p>Those words haunted Makoto for the rest of the day, and he was immensely distracted while over at Komaeda's house. "Are you okay, sunshine?" Komaeda asked, snapping him out of his stupor.</p><p>Makoto smiled and nodded. "I'm fine," he replied, crossing his legs on the couch with his study materials on the coffee table. "Just thinking."</p><p>Komaeda hummed and set his stuff down, reaching over and carefully tilting Makoto's chin up to look him in the eye. "We can take a break if you like," he spoke softly.</p><p>Makoto swallowed thickly. Komaeda chuckled and gently kissed Makoto once. "I know you got a lot on your mind, but let me take care of you, okay?" he requested, other hand falling on Makoto's waist. "It might help if even just a little."</p><p>Makoto sighed through his nose and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."</p><p>Things were going to fall apart, might as well enjoy the moments when it was peaceful while he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapters got short i'm sorry i can only expend so much energy on different fics and the way I have it split up it makes the chapters short ;p;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. What The Fuck Is Wrong With Me? (Reprise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buildup and filller/comedy and crack. Serious stuff goes down next chapters :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I so sorry for disappearing Danganronpa hasn't been at the forefront of my mind for a while.</p>
<p>I got so many other new ideas though and one of them is for a particularly long Komaegi fic and I made myself a few promises. Finish this one and one of my other Komaegi fics and I can start writing on that one. So this might be spewing out some more updates fairly quicker than usual but who knows really?</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy whatever the fuck this is :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what time's the party?" Sayaka asked Junko, who was currently scrolling through her phone, a huge-ass slushie in her hand as she did so.</p>
<p>Makoto looked up at the girls, confused. "Party? What party?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, I'm holding a party at my house, literally invited everyone in the school except for Togami, just to get back at him," she explained, sounding annoyed. "Ain't gonna be anything special though, just a little something. I think some college students are gonna come too." </p>
<p>"Wow, sounds like fun."</p>
<p>Junko stared at him blankly. "Oh, you're coming," she spoke.</p>
<p>Makoto offered her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to-"</p>
<p>"Oh shut up. This is the perfect time to get you a girl! And loosen up a bit!" Junko elbowed him. "C'mon, don't you want to go to a <em>real</em> high school party?"</p>
<p>Makoto stepped away from her. "Not really."</p>
<p>"Boo, you whore." Junko groaned dramatically, then smacked Sayaka's shoulder. "Convince him."</p>
<p>Sayaka placed a finger on her cheek. "Uh, there's gonna be alcohol and drugs?"</p>
<p>Makoto made a face. That didn't sound appealing at all if he was honest. Junko shrugged. "Listen, Togami ain't gonna be there, you can hook up with any girls you want, they'll all be too drunk to care, and you can have some fun."</p>
<p>"I don't-"</p>
<p>"No buts!" Junko laughed, patting Makoto's shoulder as she walked past him. "You'll be there or else."</p>
<p>Makoto sighed.</p>
<p>"Uh, I think the fuck not," Kokichi spoke, mouth full of that grape soda he loved so much. "That sounds like a horrible idea!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, but I think this might be the final straw. I think if I can officially destroy the plastics from the inside with this then-"</p>
<p>Izuru bonked him on the head. "Yeah, not letting you go without supervision," he remarked.</p>
<p>Makoto rubbed his head, whimpering slightly. Saihara looked up from what he was writing on his notebook. "Hey, I could go with you." he offered.</p>
<p>Izuru made a face. "Yes, but maybe one more person."</p>
<p>Komaeda raised his hand. "Am I eligible? Makoto is my boyfriend after all."</p>
<p>Izuru shrugged. "That should be fine. What time is the party?"</p>
<p>Makoto swung his legs over the couch at Izuru and Hajime's house. Hajime and Rantaro were upstairs getting snacks, but probably got caught up in a makeout session or something since they haven't come down for ten minutes. Everyone else was downstairs while Kokichi and Komaeda were braiding Izuru's hair and Makoto and Saihara were conspiring against the Plastics (as usual).</p>
<p>"Eight o'clock this Friday," Makoto explained.</p>
<p>Izuru nodded. "Alright then. You three go and make sure you a<em>ctually</em> do what you went there to do. Because if this fails then only bad things will happen after."</p>
<p>"Have you considered <em>every</em> possibility again?" Kokichi whined, draping himself over Izuru, who promptly pushed him off.</p>
<p>"I've considered all the most likely possibilities, and everything that could happen afterwards."</p>
<p>"You're so boring Kamukura..." Kokichi muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>Komaeda only smiled, pulling the last of Izuru's strands into the braid and tying it off, tossing it over his shoulder so he could see. "Ta-da," he said with little jazz hands.</p>
<p>Izuru inspected it closely. "It's acceptable."</p>
<p>Makoto facepalmed. "Can we please get back to the problem at hand?" he requested.</p>
<p>Kokichi snapped. "Yes! Like what you're going to wear to said party!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Next thing he knew Kokichi was whisking him away. The day of the party Kokichi had Saihara, Komaeda, and Makoto all come to his house so he could dress them up in proper party attire that fit their styles. Saihara was in mostly black and was even wearing eyeliner. Komaeda had a black leather jacket and a red and dark green turtle neck underneath. They both had some kind of collar, Saihara's was a thick black choker with an o-ring at his adam's apple, and Komaeda's was more of a silver collar with a small chain dangling from it. They both looked really attractive. </p>
<p>Makoto's outfit didn't really look at all like him. White shirt under a dark green hoodie and black ripped jeans. Kokichi had also hung a necklace with a tiny silver four-leaf clover on it around his neck. Kokichi had smiled at him with that final touch. "You look good."</p>
<p>Makoto smiled softly. "Thanks."</p>
<p>Komaeda hugged him from behind and nearly picked him up. "Better than good, you're gorgeous in everything, sunshine."</p>
<p>Makoto laughed as Komaeda peppered his face in kisses. Kokichi rolled his eyes and practically pushed the three out of his house. "Yeah yeah yea, now stop flirting and get to this party! You got work to do, bitches!"</p>
<p>All three of them mock saluted in Kokichi's direction, all replying with a "Yes, sir, Ouma, sir!" in unison. Kokichi laughed out loud and took a bow for them. "Yup, that's me, your gracious leader!" he snickered. "Now go before I punt you three all the way to Enoshima's house!"</p>
<p>Makoto smiled and waved one last time to Kokichi before getting into Komaeda's car and leaning against his boyfriend. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"Ready as I'll ever be."</p>
<p>Komaeda kissed the top of Makoto's head and whispered to him. "By the way, if we can get this done early, we can have a little fun afterwards. Maybe go to my house."</p>
<p>Makoto giggled and pressed his nose to the crook of Komaeda's neck. "I'd like that."</p>
<p>"Are you two done making out or can I drive?" Saihara asked, already pulling out of the driveway.</p>
<p>"We're done. Let's do this." Makoto whooped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All I want to do is eat ice cream and watch Magi with my best friend in the whole world, is that too much to ask? </p>
<p>No, but seriously, Covid sucks because we're stuck inside and I'm not even an extrovert.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Who's House Is This (No Seriously Who's House Is This?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BACK BECAUSE WHY NOT AM I RIGHT?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car pulled up in front of Junko's house, Komaeda, Saihara, and Makoto unloading and staring up at it. It wasn't as big as Togami's or Komaeda's but was significantly bigger than Makoto's. He hugged himself, slightly terrified about what was to come. Komaeda wrapped his arm around Makoto and smiled down at him. "It's okay, we'll be in and out in no time."</p><p>Makoto offered him a halfhearted smile. "I hope you're right."</p><p>Saihara led them into the house. It didn't look much different than the Halloween party at Sayaka's, but no one was in costume this time. There was a strong smell of alcohol and sweat. Makoto resisted the urge to plug his nose. He just had to find Junko and Sayaka, use this chance to embarrass them beyond repair, then get out.</p><p>So far neither girls were anywhere to be found, which is weird in and of itself since Junko was supposed to be hosting the damn party, but then again she could be banging someone in one of the many many rooms in the house. Saihara split from the two of them in order to look around some more and Komaeda followed Makoto around, avoiding as many people as possible.</p><p>"Do you have a plan for this?" Komaeda asked at some point.</p><p>"Maybe. I dunno. Saihara is better at this kind of stuff, so I was gonna ask him but... I'm just..." he sighed. "I don't even know. I had a plan but I lost it..."</p><p>Komaeda gave Makoto's hand a squeeze and gave him a soft smile. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure we'll figure it out," he replied.</p><p>Makoto's expression softened and he leaned again Komaeda. "I'm tired..." he mumbled.</p><p>"Then why don't we check out one of the bedrooms to see if Sayaka or Junko are in there... or take a nap... or other things."</p><p>Makoto let out a little laugh. "Sounds good."</p><p>Komaeda led him to the nearest bedroom and closed the door behind them. The room looked like a regular guest bedroom with a bathroom attached to it, but Makoto didn't really have time to take it in before Komaeda enclosed his arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips. Immediately Makoto felt all the stress of the night fall away from him, the only thing he was focusing on was being enclosed in his loving boyfriend's arms.</p><p>He barely even felt it when they fell down on the bed, arms instinctively wrapping around Komaeda's neck.</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>Komaeda started peppering kisses up his neck while Makoto tangled his fingers in Komaeda's hair, legs automatically lifting up to wrap around his waist.</p><p><em>Click</em>.</p><p>"Hey, Makoto. When I said other things... do you think we have time for that?"</p><p>Makoto felt his face heat up, but he couldn't really find a reason to object to it.</p><p>"Maybe... really quickly though. Don't make a mess."</p><p>Komaeda giggled against Makoto's skin. "No promises.</p><p><em>Click</em>.</p><p>Outside of the party, Togami was practically glaring at the house, drumming his fingers on the wheel of his car, scowling. The fact of the matter was someone in there had embarrassed him beyond all repair, and now he was kicked out of the house until his parent's work party was over because he couldn't fit into the suit they wanted him to wear. He angrily took a bite of a Kalteen bar, absolutely seething.</p><p>He didn't even realize when someone knocked on the window. He considered not rolling it down at all but the knocking got more insistent. Finally, he rolled down the window and hissed, "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"Hey, dude, calm ur tits."</p><p>Togami rolled his eyes. Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro were standing together right in front of his car. Chihiro was wearing Mondo's jacket around his shoulders. "What do you want?" Togami asked again through gritted teeth.</p><p>"We were just coming to ask if you were heading in, we're just leaving," Mondo replied, scratching his neck absentmindedly.</p><p>Taka tilted his head. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you eating, Togami?"</p><p>"A Kalteen bar, why on earth do you care?" Togami snapped back.</p><p>Chihiro puffed out their cheeks. "That's not very nice," they spoke.</p><p>Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Kalteen bar? Why are you eating those?"</p><p>"Not that it's any of your business, but Naegi gave it to me to help me lose weight. It hasn't been helping much."</p><p>Mondo looked over at Chihiro, and then they both burst out laughing. Togami flicked his eyes between them. "What? Why are you imbeciles laughing?!"</p><p>Chihiro slapped a hand over his mouth, Taka looked like he was truly trying not to laugh, and Mondo wasn't even holding it in. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, sorry man, but Kalteen bars aren't weight-loss bars. They actually make you gain weight like crazy. Coach made us eat some for muscle mass like forever ago. They taste great, but shouldn't be what you go for immediately if you wanna chuck a couple of pounds. They do, like, the exact opposite."</p><p>Togami blinked, then felt his eye twitch. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "I... didn't know that..." he mumbled.</p><p>Without another word he rolled up the window and sped away from the trio, clenching the wheel as hard as he could, knuckles turning white. He bit through his lip so he tasted blood.</p><p>Makoto had made an absolute <em>fool</em> out of him. In front of his family, in front of his peers, in front of everyone. Who did he think he was?! How dare he do something like this and think he could get away with this?! The <em>audacity</em> of this peasant!</p><p>His phone dinged. He stopped at a red light and stared down at it.</p><p>
  <strong>Emo Detective:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>sent 3 attachments</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Emo Detective:</strong>
</p><p>I hope this satisfies you</p><p>Togami felt a smirk crawl up his face as he stared down at the pictures, then typed out his response.</p><p>
  <strong>Me:</strong>
</p><p>It's perfect. Combined with everything else you've given me this should be enough</p><p>
  <strong>Emo Detective:</strong>
</p><p>You better keep your end of the deal</p><p>
  <strong>Me:</strong>
</p><p>Of course, I'm a man of my word after all</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uh oh plot twist</p><p>watch me disappear for another couple of months</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>